Black Sexy! (Hiatus)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Pairing SehunxKai, HunKai, SeKai! Ini kisah tentang diriku (Sehun) yang galau.. mencintai namja bidadari itu.. dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan memujanya secara diam-diam.. aku bahkan sampai berhalusinasi bisa memilikinya.. akankah aku bisa memilikinya? Sehun mengejar cinta the series! Gokil! Hehe.. just read HunKai please ch 12 UP! Saatnya HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**=SEHUN POV=**

Yes! Hari ini hari minggu! Hujan deras gini enaknya tiduran! Saatnya Oh Sehun tidur dikamar sambil membaca komik!

**TING TONG~**

"Aish! Siapa sih itu yang datang! Ayah dan ibu kan pergi keluar negeri 1 bulan. Pasti tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung! Huh!" akupun beranjak dengan malasnya kearah pintu utama.

**TING TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG~**

"Iya-iya! Huh tidak sabaran sekali sih!" aku langsung berlari.

**TING TONG~ TING TONG~**

**BRRAKK! **

Kubuka pintu dengan ganasnya. Kemudian aku memaki pada siapapun itu.

"YAH! KAU ITU TAMU MACAM APA!? KENAPA BERISIK SEKALI SEBAGAI TAMuuu… eeh?" suaraku langsung ciut begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

Kalian tahu? Itu adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan yang paling imut manis hitam yang pernah aku lihat. Dan look! Dia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. Menambah kesan imutnya! Matanya **berkaca kaca** karena **kubentak** tadi.

Eh? Berkaca-kaca? Dia mau menangis?

Oh noo! Apa yang kaulakukan Oh Sehun pabbo?

"K..Kai.. kenapa.. apa yang t..trjadi?" aku saja selalu terbata ketika bicara dengannya. Apalagi kini aku merasa bersalah. Suaraku makin tidak manly sama sekali!

, mana gaya ice princemu Sehun? kau langsung mencair!

**BRUGH! **

"!" aku langsung kaget. Kai menubrukku hingga terjatuh kebelakang. Kini aku sudah tergeletak dilantai dan dia ada diatasku. Tubuhnya bergetar.

**BLAM! **

Pintu terkena angin sehingga tertutup dengan bunyi debuman yang lumayan keras.

"kk-kKai.. kau basah sekali.." aku berusaha bangkit. Tapi aku tak ingin juga makhluk imut manis cantik dan seksi ini turun begitu saja dari atas tubuhku. Kurasa bajuku juga menjadi basah.

"Hhunnie.. dingin.." ia mencengkram kaos bagian pundakku dan ia mengusap kepalanya pada dadaku.

"Kai, kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?" akupun akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan sedaritadi.

"Kai.. kangen Hunnie.." WHAAAT? GAK SALAH DENGER? BUKANNYA KITA JARANG BICARA DIKELAS? BUKANNYA KITA CUMA SENYUM-SENYUM AJA TRUS KAMUNYA LANGSUNG DIKERUBUNGI SEME-SEME POPULER ITU?

"k..kok bisa.. Kai?" aduh.. jadi gini lagi suaraku.

"Karena Kai cinta Hunnie" apa? apa gue gak salah dengar?

"Apa?" seakan aku gak percaya.

"Hunnie.. dingin.. peluk aku.." ia makin mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada bidangku.

"A..aa.. iya.." perlahan aku angkat tanganku. Kulingkarkan pada pinggang dan punggungnya. Ehm.. seksi sekali.. ramping sekali.. **paaas** sekali dipelukanku!

"Sudah mendingan Kai?" aku bertanya dengan watadosnya.

"Kurang erat.. Sehunnie.. masih dingin.." ia merajuk dengan suara yang semakin imut.

"N..ne" mulai kueratkan pelukanku. Dan em.. kami sudah **menempel** sekali sekarang.

"Kurang Hunnie.. lagi" Kai memintaku.

"Ya, akan kupererat" mulai kueratkan lagi. Indahnya hari ini. Aku dapat kesempatan memeluk tubuhnya yang basah ini sangat erat. Ingin rasanya seperti ini selalu, hehe.

"Lagi Sehunnie" akupun menambah erat hingga seerat-eratnya dan..

"UUuuhng… eemh.." astaga! Suara desahan malaikat! Ia sangat seksi!

"Hunnie.. Eeemh.. kenapa.. aaah.. tanganmu meremas butt ku?" ia bertanya apa? dan kurasakan tanganku dan.. astaga! Tangan kurangajar! Aku khilaf..

"Mi..mianhae Kai" aku langsung melepas remasan itu (?)

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu dan baju keringmu Sehunna?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandangku.

"T..tentu.." kuanggukkan kepalaku karena saking setujunya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Sehunna, aku sudah selesai mandi!" Kai keluar darikamar mandiku dengan riang, selesai mandi air hangat dengan tubuh yang ditutupi handuk putih besar dari leher menutupi sampai lututnya.

"Ehm. Itu baju kering diatas kasurku. Kau pakai saja. Aku akan membuatkan segelas coklat hangat didapur" aku bahkan tidak berani memandang tubuh sexynya itu.

"Ne" iapun mengangguk senang. Aku langsung keluar dan bergegas membuatkannya coklat hangat. Lihatlah, hanya dengan melihatnya mengenakan handuk saja membuatku panas dingin kelewatan!

**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN..**

"Hum! Semoga Kai menyukainya dan semoga ia tak kedinginan lagi!" aku tersenyum puas membuat segelas coklat hangat yang atasnya aku buat cream berbentuk hati. Setelah itu aku meletakkannya dimeja dapur.

Aku hendak memanggil namja manis itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelas coklat itu tapi yang kudapat adalah..

…

"Hya!" aku tersentak. Didepanku berdiri Kai dengan pandangan lurus yang imut menuju segelas penuh coklat hangat yang terhidang dimeja.

"Hunnie.. aku sangat ingin.. boleh aku minum?" ia merajuk sambil mengusapkan kepalanya didadaku.

Aa! Bagaimana jika ia sampai mendengar detak jantung seme sejatiku ini yang ice prince sejati malah jadi tidak normal!?

"Tt.. tentu itu untukmu.. Kai" aku sudah akan meremas butt nya lagi!

Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena..

"Kai, kenapa kau masih memaKai handuk? kenapa belum pakai bajunya?" aku bertanya dengan gemetar. Pasalnya handuknya melorot dan memperlihatkan pundaknya yang mulus itu.

"Aku suka handuknya Hunnie" ia berkata dengan polosnya. Aku sampai terbengong.

"Ehm. Oh begitu. Itu sudah kubuatkan coklat hangatnya" aku menunjuk pada segelas cokelat hangat di pinggir meja dekat kursi.

"Hunnie. Duduk disana, temani aku meminumnya." Kai menunjuk kursi itu.

"Lalu kau dududuk dimana?" aku bertanya setelah aku duduk dikursi itu.

"Aku duduk di Sehun.." ia langsung saja duduk dipangkuanku.

"K..Kai?" aku merasa benar-benar panas sekarang. Wangi rambutnya yang basah menetesi pipi dan leherku. Leher jenjangnya yang menggoda dekat sekali siap kuterkam.

"Hunnie, peluk aku, pegangi handuknya agar tidak melorot, aku mau minum coklatnya" ia menoleh padaku dan aku dengan sigap langsung memegang belahan handuk tepat didepan dadanya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Kemudian tangannya keluar dari handuk untuk mengambil gelas tersebut. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya yang sudah terekspose. Perlahan kukecupi dengan lembut agar ia tidak marah.

Tapi yang kulihat saat ia mengambil gelas itu adalah..

**SLAPS.. **

Readers.. bayangkan.. Jika tangan Kai keluar dari celahan handuk maka handuk akan tersibak dan..

"OMO! Kai!" aku melihat junior Kai yang imut itu! Aku sudah tidak sabar melahap dan merasakan manisnya!

"hunnie kenapa?" ia bertanya padaku.

**SREETS.. **

Ia mengangkat gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya untuk meminum coklat hangatnya dan otomatis semakin memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang naked itu.

"Kai.." suaraku sudah memberat.

"Ne?" ia menoleh kearahku setelah ia menghabiskan coklatnya dan meletakkannya dimeja kembali.

"Dibibirmu ada coklat" aku memandang bibir seksinya yang pasti mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipinya.

"Jinja?" ia berwajah manis sekarang.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan" seketika itu aku lepas peganganku pada handuk Kai dan mengangkat tinggi tinggi tubuh Kai dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga kami saling berhadapan.

**BRUGH! **

Kai langsung memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

"Hunnie! Aku malu! Jangan lihat aku!" rupanya ia menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan tubuhku sendiri agar aku tidak melihat tubuh depannya dan hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang mulus itu. Tapi..

**GREP!**

"Eeenguuh.. Sehunna..aah.." Yap! Mendesahlah semerdu mungkin Kai! Kuremas bongkahan butt seksinya yang sangat ooh kenyal dan empuk pas ditanganku!

"Mendesahlah" aku memperkuat pijatanku yang membuatnya makin meracau dan oh! Adik kecilku sudah menyembul didalam sangkarnya!

"Hunnie.." ia mencoba melepaskan tanganku dengan susah payah dan mata yang sayu. Ia sulit mengontrol dirinya? Hehe..

Kutiduri kau Kai!

Sudah lama aku menginginkan kau mendesah menyebut namaku dibawahku.

"Bersihkan coklatnya dulu.. eungh" punggungnya agak melenting setelah aku memijat mijat manholenya.

"Tentu, baby" aku langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Karena aku ingin bertarung dengan lidahnya tapi ia tetap kukuh untuk menutup bibirnya maka dengan kelengahan Kai aku langsung memelintir nipple kanannya yang langsung membuatnya mendesah tertahan ciuman kami. Iapun melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Aku langsung menekan kepalanya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Lama lidah kami saling melilit dan akhirnya aku terpaksa melepas ciuman indah ini karena Kai yang sangat kesesakan.

Kulihat bibirnya yang merah merekah menggodaku agar kembali menciumnya. Mata sayunya seolah minta agar aku segera memerawaninya dan aah..

Aku tak kuat lagi! Segera aku angkat dirinya dan kugendong ala bidal. Kujilati kedua nipple nya selama aku berjalan menuju lantai atas tempat kamarku berada.

Segera kukunci rapat-rapat kemudian kuhempaskan tubuh seksinya itu keatas ranjang kingsizeku.

"Sehun, jangan! Please!" ia menyudut dan wajahnya memandangku horror begitu ia tahu ia sudah menyentuh kepala kasur sehingga ia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Kai, jangan menolak.. baby" aku langsung menidurinya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaganya mendorongku. Tapi yah, aku jelas lebih kuat. Dan nafsuku ini membuat segala penolakannya tak berarti sama sekali.

"Sehun! Andwae! Sehun!" sudah kukunci pergerakannya.

"Kai.. mian, aku akan menjadikanmu istriku mulai sekarang" aku langsung mengikat tangannya keatas dan kakinya kutali juga. Langsung kulepas seluruh bajuku hingga aku juga naked.

"KYAAA! SEHUNNA! TUTUPI MILIKMU ITU!" ia berteriak bak yeoja.

"Kau suka? Hm?" aku berbisik pada telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat.

Bukan begitu hunnie! HAH? KYAA!" haha, saat ia mengatakan tidak dan membuka matanya yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah juniorku yang sudah tegak berdiri berjarak 1cm dari wajahnya.

"Kai.. ayo buka mulutnya sayang.." aku tekan-tekan adikku pada bibirnya supaya ia mau membuka bibirnya yang sexy itu. Karena tidak ada respon akhirnya aku meremas adik kecilnya. Dan itu berhasil. Saat ia mendesah langsung kulesatkan adikku yang jumbo itu kedalam mulutnya, emh.. hangatnya.

"Enggghh.. Kaii aku keluar..ugh!" aku mendesah nikmat setelah beberapa saat aku menyodok-nyodokkan juniorku dalam mulut si manis ini.

Setelah itu aku mengeluarkannya.

"Hun hbh.." ia tidak mau meminum spermaku rupanya.

Langsung kukatupkan mulutnya lalu aku membisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Minumlah spermaku chagiya.. tidak baik membuang sesuatu yang sudah diberikan orang lain, terutama aku" kulihat matanya yang sayu. Masih kubekap mulutnya. Kutunggu Kai menelan seluruh spermaku.

"Sehun.. rasanya.. emh.." setelah ia telan habis, wajahnya terlihat rumit untuk diartikan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa kelanjutan dari perkataan bidadari dibawahku ini.

"Rasanya enak.. emh.." ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih tersisa sedikit lelehan spermaku.

"Hunnie.. lagi.. aaa.." Kai kini membuka mulutnya, bibirnya yang merah merekah dan rambutnya yang basah serta wajahnya yang.. uhh.. menggodaku!

"Hunnie!" setelah ia menggoncangkan lenganku yang berada disampingnya dengan tangannya yang kulepas dari ikatan akhirnya aku sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunanku.

"Sabar yeobo, butuh keahlian ekstra agar kau bisa mengundangnya keluar lagi" aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari atas tubuhnya. Kini aku duduk dengan mempertontonkan milikku yang jumbo, panjang dan kuat ini.

Kai mulai merasa terangsang, ia mulai duduk namun satu hal yang membuatku tak tahan. Ia bangun dengan menunggingkan pinggulnya kearahku. Kulihat hole merahnya yang sempit itu berkedut minta dimasuki.

"Kai. Mian. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi" langsung kubalik tubuhnya. Kulebarkan selangkangannya dan kuletakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya diatas pundakku. Kulihat wajahnya bingung, cemas, dan takut, serta.. menggoda!

Oke! Aku sudah gila! Akan kuhajar tanpa ampun!

**JLEBBB! **

Sekali hentakan milikku sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan ugh!

Sempiiit dan nikmat sekali! Aku merasa benar-benar terbang sekarang.

"AAAHH! Hiks! Sehunnie! Appo!" ia merintih, air mata menetes dari sudut mata indahnya.

"Mianhae chagiya.. hanya sebentar saja kok sakitnya" aku jilat air mata yang terus mengalir beriringan dengan gerakanku yang masih lambat.

Begini-begini aku juga masih punya pengendalian diri apalagi saat melihatnya menangis, jujur aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mau memandangku? Astaga Oh Sehun! Suami macam apa kau? Telah merusak kepercayaan istrimu bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitinya.. ish..

"Angh.. Sehun.. aangh.. Sehuniee.. uhh.." tubuh indah itu terlihat tidak tenang.

Ku maju mundurkan dengan tempo yang tak teratur membuatnya mendesah dan meracau tidak karuan dibawahku. Ia memeluk leherku dengan kuat. Lama kelamaan ia juga ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan arah gerakanku sehingga milikku semakin dalam tertanam dan sejak pertama kali aku memasukinya hingga sekarang holenya tidak pernah melonggar sama sekali malah semakin erat meremas dan memijat milikku.

Oh my! Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ini seribu tahun lagipun!

"Se.. Hun.. ahh.." kulihat wajahnya setelah aku selesai menandai lehernya. Tubuhku masih setia menusuknya. Wajahnya sangat menggoda dan penuh dengan nafsu karena sedari tadi aku menumbuk spotnya.

"Ne.. yeobo.. henghm.." aku menjawabnya dengan nafasku yang memburu.

"Kai.. ingin.. angh.. ingin Sehun.. selalu uungh.. memperlakukan Kai seperti ini nyaah…" manis hitamku ini terlihat semakin sulit berkata setelah aku mempercepat tempo gerakanku.

Suaranya semakin merdu membuatku berhalusinasi bahwa ia menginginkan sentuhanku sela..

"WHAT!?" aku menghentikan gerakan in-outku dan menjauhkan tubuhku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Sehunnie.. kenapa berhenti? Kai suka! Kai mau seperti ini selalu bersama Sehunnie.. ayo lanjutkan.." ia menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku lagi, tapi ini masih terlalu **waw** buatku. Aku tak menyangka Kai benar-benar menyuKai dan selalu menginginkan ini!

"Kalau Sehunnie diam saja, Kai duluan yang bergerak!" dengan cukup kesulitan ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya berusaha meng in-outkan milikku yang masih tertancap di hole sempit-nikmatnya itu sedang posisinya masih dibawahku.

"Se..hun..nie.. ung.. susah.. milik.. angh.." kulihat ia sangat kesulitan bicara karena desahannya.

"milikh.. Sehunnie.. terlalu besar.. uuh…" ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

**GREP! **

Langsung kupegang pinggang rampingnya itu.

"Sehunnie, kenapa Kai harus berhenti juga.." Kai memandang dengan wajah memelasnya yang uukh.. minta di masuki sebulan!

"Kai ingin ini berapa kali seminggu?" **cial!** Oh Sehun! aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Pertanyaan itu membuatku terlihat seperti ajushi mesum yang selalu **meminta jatah**! Aku ingin membuang diriku ke sungai Han sekarang juga!

"3 kali saja. Sehunnie bisa?" astaga! Bidadari manisku ini masih polos?! Ia jujur sekali seakan tidak tahu kalau ini perbuatan yang tidak diijinkan tanpa hubungan jelas?

"Kapanpun Kai mau, Sehunnie akan lakukan.." yes.. aku sudah terlihat manly sekarang, khekhekhe..

"Jinja?" ia terlihat antusias memandang wajahku yang tegas ini.

"Nde Chagiya.." kukecup dahinya lembut.

Kuharap ia merasakan betapa aku mencintainya.

"Sehunnie.." aku masih setia mencium dahinya, meski ia memanggilku berulang kali. Rasanya suaranya seperti membelai telingaku membuatku selalu ingin mendengarnya.

Kuangkat kepalaku. Kutempelkan dahiku dan dahinya sehingga kami amat dekat. Kuharap ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat bersamanya.

**CHUU~~**

Omo!? Kai mencium bibirku. Lengannya ia kalungkan dileherku. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku lebih rendah lagi lalu memperdalam ciuman kami. Cukup lama aku bermain didalam mulutnya dan kami akhiri dengan putusnya salvia yang menghubungkan kami.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Kai.. apa yang.."

"Sehunnie.. jadikan aku pacarmu?" ia memenggal perkataanku, ia mengatakan..

"WHAT?!" aku syok lagi! Aku blank lagi!

Namun aku segera tersadar ketika Kai mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahiku.

**CHU~~**

Kini aku yang menciumnya. Aku menciumnya amat ganas langsung ku gerakkan lagi secara cepat milikku yang besar ini di hole sempitnya membuatnya kewalahan tanganku tak tinggal diam. Aku remas kedua nipplenya yang memerah itu. Dapat kurasakan desahannya yang tertahan ciuman hot ku.

"Angh! Sehunie~~" Kai sudah keluar duluan dan holenya makin menyempit.

Namun itu malah membuat gerakan in outku makin cepat hingga tubuhnya menghentak-hentak. Alunan suara indahnya sungguh membuatku makin cepat dan bergerak liar. Ranjang bahkan sampai berderit bro..

"Bukan pacar tapi **Istri!** Kim Jong In adalah istri seorang Oh Sehun!" setelahnya aku menembakkan cum ku sebanyak-banyaknya didalamnya.

"Kya! Sehunnie!" ia menjerit ketika spermaku memenuhi holenya hingga membanjiri kasur. Bibitku tersedia banyak untukmu Kai yeobo, hehe.

Samar-samar kudengar ia mengatakan.. "I'm yours.. Sehunnie"

Setelahnya ia langsung tertidur kelelahan. Aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku sambil tetap memeluknya sehingga kami saling berhadapan, kukecup dahinya.

"Saranghae Kai.." akupun menyusulnya terlelap. Berharap suatu saat ia menerima **cintaku yang naïf ini..**

Aah.. **surga duniaku ada padanya..**

**===TBC===**

Ini udah aku edit sedikit, yang bagian huruf kapitalnya. Karena aku pake replace kai Kai, jadi kata sukai ikut ke replace jadi suKai (huruf 'K' nya ikut jadi kapital)

Mian kalo bacanya agak susah -_-

Gimana, apa ff ini baik untuk dilanjut?

Selanjutnya Sehun maikn gaje..

**Review please.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pagi..**

Kurasakan cahaya matahari menyinari kamarku. Silau. Kemudian aku menyingkirkan selimut yang kugunakan. Kulihat aku mengenakan paKaian lengkap. PaKaian yang sedari kemarin sore sebelum ayah dan ibu pergi ke bandara. Jadi.. kegiatan bersama Kai dari sore saat hujan hingga malam itu…cuma..**MIMPI?!**

Aaargh! Aku frustasi!

Mana bisa kejadian indah bersama malaikat khayangan **itu cuma mimpi?**

Kemudian aku melihat kearah jam kesayanganku terlihat disana jarum menunjukkan..

**pukul.. 07.10! **

**cial!** Aku segera mandi asal dan menggunakan seragam tidak rapi lalu mengendarai motor merah kesayanganku dengan brutal membelah jalanan Seoul. Dengan menyalip mobil-mobil menuju sekolah.

"OH SEHUN! KELUAR! KERJAKAN HALAMAN 34-56 DI PERPUSTAKAAN!" songsaenim memarahi diriku ini ! Apesnya hari ini.. aku berjalan lunglai menuju perpustakaan dipojok sekolah dilantai dua. Hanya nerd dan anak bertekad baja yang mau berjalan jauh ke bagian pojok yang jauh itu.

Dan aku patenkan.. **Aku tidak termasuk! Aku hanya terpaksa!**

**SKIP TIME..**

**Sudah pukul 01.21 PM, **

Diriku yang cerdas tampan membahana ini masih berkutat.. sudah sampai halaman 55, anak hebat tapi..

"Akhirnya soal keenam yang bisa ku kerjakan dari 45 soal yang ada.. Uiih.. Pegalnya.." kurenggangkan tubuhku seenak jidat.

**=AUTHOR SIDE=**

Tak melihat ada seseorang disampingnya yang hendak menyapanya dari dekat. Alhasil orang disebelah Sehun itu tersampar tangan panjang Sehun.

**BUGH!**

Sehun langsung gelagapan melihat siapa yang tidak sengaja dipukulnya.

Dan..

"Aanghss.. appo.." namja manis itu duduk berjongkok disamping kursi yang diduduki Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dan.. namja manis itu adalah..

"K..Kai?" Sehun panic setengah mati. Ingin ia penggal tangannya yang telah meluKai malaikat itu!

"Mianhae.. G..Gwenchana?" Sehun berusaha mengangkat Kai untuk berdiri tapi yang terjadi Sehun malah ikut terjatuh.

Lantai bangku bagian pojok perpustakaan tempat Sehun dan Kai saat ini tidak diberi karpet sehingga licin.

Yang ada, Sehun kini berada dibawah Kai. Kai meringkuk dalam pangkuan Sehun. ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Perlahan Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di bagian pojok tembok. Meja perpustakaan yang banyak dan tinggi-tinggi itu membuat keduanya tertutupi.

Kai masih setia duduk dipangkuan dan rengkuhan Sehun. Sehun sedari tadi mengelus-elus perut Kai mencoba menghilangkan sakitnya.

**=AUTHOR SIDE END=**

**=SEHUN POV..=**

Sejenak gue berfikir.. **'Beginikah rasanya saat kelak Kai mengandung anakku? Aku akan mengelus perutnya seperti ini? Senangnya..'** tapi kemudian ku tampik semua khayalan tingkat tingginya yang pasti tak mungkin tercapai itu.

"Se.. angh.. Sehunna.. tanganmuh.." Kai melenguh.

"N..ne?" akupun tersadar. Ternyata.. tanganku tengah mengelus nipple Kai dari luar kemeja Kai dan tangan satunya mengelus adik Kai yang imut itu dari luar celananya! Segera ku tarik tanganku kembali.

"Omo! Mi..mianhae Kai.." wah aku jadi panic. Kemudian suasana jadi hening. Kami terdiam lama.

**SETELAH SEMI LAMA KEMUDIAN..**

"Sehunna.. appo.." Kai memegangi perutnya.

"Mianhae, aku akan **bertanggung jawab**", **gila.. gue kayak habis nglakuin yang iya-iya sama manis-ku ini..** tapi yah aku **emang ng-rape** dia barusan, hehe

"Jeongmal?" Kai menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang memandangku. Aku segera mengangguk mantap.

"Sehunna, Kai mengantuk.. bisakah Kai tidur sebentar?" Kai mengesampingkan posisi duduknya dipangkuanku.

"Tentu" aku berusaha terlihat tenang. **yehet!**

**BRUGH! **

Tubuhku dikesampingkan oleh Kai sehingga kini aku tertidur di lantai.

"Kenapa Kai?" aku memandang heran pada Kai.

"Aku mengantuk.." ia mengucek matanya imut. Aah.. ingin sekali aku memeluknya sayang.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah Kai" aku berusaha bersuara selembut mungkin.

"Ne.." kemudian ia dengan indahnya jatuh menidurkan tubuhnya di lenganku.

**AAAA! UMMA! APPA! ANAKMU INI SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG!**

"K..Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha menenangkan nafasku yang tak teratur.

"Kai mau tidur dipelukan Sehun.." Kai merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Astaga! Lebih baik dari kejatuhan duren (?)

"Sehun juga tidur ya?" kini matanya yang sayu memandangku imut. Segera ku kecup ujung kepalanya.

"Ne, tidurlah yang nyenyak" ia mengangguk kemudian mengambil tanganku yang tidak ia gunakan sebagai bantal yaitu tangan kananku untuk melingkar di pinggangnya,

"Sehunna.. peluk Kai.." Kai memohon. Hehe.. dengan senang hati bidadari..

**HUG! **

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Sehunna hangat.. johae" ia berkata.. AAA! Kai menyukaiku!?

"Hm?" ku longgarkan sedikit pelukanku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ku kecup pucuk kepalanya lalu kueratkan kembali palukanku seolah aku tak ingin ia pergi.

…

**Astaga.. Entah mengapa kok jadi begini:**

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Irreona! Dasar anak pemalas!" terdengar suara namja tua yang uugh! Menggangguku!

Perlahan kubuka mataku.. dan..

"ASTAGA! PARK AJUSHI! KENAPA GELAP SEKALI?" aku hanya melihat Park ajushi di pintu perpustakaan membawa senter. Ruangan perpustakaan kenapa tiba-tiba gelap sekali?

"Kau itu yang tukang tidur! Kau ketiduran sampai malam! Sekarang sudah **jam 8 malam** anak nakal! Cepat pulang! Atau ku kunci! Untung aku patroli, kalau tidak kau mungkin dimangsa hantu sekolah!" Park ajushi selaku satpam dengan sangat baik hatinya membentakku..

**NYESEK BRO.. DITINGGAL KAI CHAGI.. **

…

**At Home..**

**=AUTHOR SIDE=**

"Huuh.. tidak ada eomma dan appa, jadi sepi.." Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Eh!? Soal dari songsaenim!" Sehun langsung menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya. Ia takut jika soalnya hilang! Harus dikumpulkan besok! Padahal tadi ia langsung buru-buru pulang dan hanya mengambil tasnya di meja perpustakaan! Kalau sampai soalnya tertinggal matilah Sehun besok.

Seluruh buku pelajaran dan bangkai tikus (?) berjatuhan dari dalam tasnya lalu benda terakhir yang terjatuh adalah..

**SRAAAK….**

"SOALNYA! YES KETEMU!" Sehun langsung memungutnya dan berloncat-loncat sejenak. Kemudian melihat.

"Loh.. kok sudah diisi semua? Lengkap dengan cara-cara mengerjakannya.. dan.. jawabanku tadi dihapus.. salah ya?" Sehun membalik-balik lembar soalnya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun memandang secarik kertas warna hitam yang tertempel di halaman terakhir soal matematikanya.

"Semoga aku bisa membantumu dengan mengerjakan ini Sehun-sii.. **from**.. eeem.. **Kim.. Jong.. In..**" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Perasaan dia pernah dengar nama ini.. tapi di mana ya…

Dimana..

Dimana..

(Sehun nyanyi **ayu ting-ting** -_-)

Di..

"**KAI!"** Sehun berteriak hingga membangunkan fosil purba Raurus.

"Aku tidak percaya.." Sehun memandang takjub kertas berisi 45 soal yang sudah dikerjakan semuanya itu.. jadi Sehun dibiarkan tidur dan Kai mengerjakan soalnya? Padahal Sehun tadi sudah jahat sekali memukul perut bidadari itu..

Astaga.. suami macam apa kau Sehun?

"Gomawo, yeobo! **Saranghae!**" Sehun menciumi kertas hitam yang Kai tempelkan di soal tadi.

Malam ini Sehun tidur dengan **nyenyak**.

**==TBC==**

Yang ini pendek dan gak mesum sama sekali (bo'ong) ada mesumnya sedikit. Cuma dikit kok.. hehe

Sedikit kehilangan ide buat mesum, karena HunKai jarang nongol..

Review ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**09.34**

**At School..**

"Oh Sehun! berikan soal yang kemarin kuberikan padamu sebagai hukuman!" songsaenim memandang Sehun marah.

"Ne songsaenim. Ini" Sehun menyerahkan kertas soal yang berisi 45 soal uraian tersebut.

"Hm…" songsaenim membalik-balik kertas soalnya.

"Yasudah kau boleh kembali kebangkumu. Dan kita bertemu dipelajaran yang akan datang.. salamat siang anak-anak" songsaenim menutup pelajaran matematika hari ini.

"Selamat siang" anak-anak menjawab bersamaan.

**Kemudian jam istirahat pun datang juga..**

"Sehun, kau tidak ke kantin?" Kris menawari Sehun pergi bersama ke kantin.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak lapar" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Yasudah.. ayo Yeol" Kris langsung mengait pinggang kekasihnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. **Pasangan tower** sudah menjadi julukan resmi mereka di manapun mereka berada (?)

**Kelas sepi, hanya ada Sehun disana**.

Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kursi sebelahnya. Disana biasanya duduk Byun Baekhyun, tetapi ia baru sadar sedari jam pertama tadi tempat itu kosong. Karena **tas Baekhyun satu meja dengan Tao..**

Kemudian Sehun memandangi dengan bingung tas hitam selempang yang berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan biru muda yang bagus.

"Hah… hah.. hah.. eumh.. Sehunna.. **ada apa dengan tasku?** Kenapa kau memandangnya seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" Kai mendekati Sehun.

"I..ini tas mu?" Sehun menunjuk tas biru indah itu.

"ne, sejak jam pertama aku diminta Zelo untuk mengerjakan berkas OSIS jadi aku tak sempat menaruh tas ku, kutitipkan pada Baekhyun eh.. malah ditaruh disebelahmu, biasanya aku kan satu bangu dengan Zitao.. dia malah cari kesempatan PDKT sama Zitao" Kai manyun-manyum imut..

"Oh.. em, kau bisa menukarnya kalau kau tidak mau sebangku denganku, Kai" Sehun agak kecewa dalam nada suaranya.

"Ah? Ani! Aku suka dekat Sehun!" Kai berjalan agak terseok mendekati bangkunnya dan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kejanggalan dari cara berjalan Kai kemudian mulai kahwatir.

"Kai..? kau.. kenapa dengan jalanmu?" Sehun memandang mata Kai.

"Gwenchana.. hanya **terkilir** di tangga tadi, aku terburu-buru karena takut ketinggalan jam matematika, tapi ternyata.. yah, aku tetap terlambat juga akhirnya.. hehe" Kai akhirnya berhasil duduk dikursinya, disamping Sehun.

"Coba ku pijat" Sehun meraih kaki Kai.

Dilepasnya sepatu Kai yang sudah biasa tidak pernah memaKai kaos kaki, tipikal **badboy clever cute?** Ah.. tidak juga, Sehun dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol juga tak pernah paKai kaos kaki, meski.. efeknya adalah kaki mereka cepat berkeringat dan..

Kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya= **BAU KAKI!~~**

**Tapi..**

"Wangi.." Sehun tak sadar mengucapkan apa yang dirasakan indra penciumanya saat kaki mulus sexy Kai itu terlepas dari sepatunya. **Harum bunga.. bedak bayi (?)**

"Nde?" Kai bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"A.. ani…" Sehun langsung memijat daerah sekitar lebam ungu yang ada dikaki Kai.

"UUshhh! Sehun.. appo.." Kai merintih saat Sehun menekan sedikit warna ungu yang mulai membiru tersebut.

"Ah.. mianhae.." Sehun mengakhiri pijatannya pada kaki Kai. Kemudian keduanya dilanda kesunyian yang amaaaaaaat sunyi.

"Em, Sehunna, aku **mengantuk..**" Kai mengucek matanya.

**LAGI!? ASTAGA! BERUNTUNG SEKALI AKU!** Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Berharap kejadian di Perpustakaan terulang (?)

"Kai boleh tidur dipangkuan Sehun?" Kai memandang berharap.

"Ne" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok jendela. Kemudian Kai mulai menduduki pangkuannya. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Kai lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun sendiri dengan sigap memeluk Kai erat.

Wangi seperti biasa. Itu pikiran Sehun kali ini.

**Istrinya sangaaat wangi!**

"Kai?" Sehun berpura-pura lugu dalam hati ingin lebih (?) modus lo prince ice!

"Sehun, Kai mau Sehun lebih erat peluk Kai" Kai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Ah? Ne" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Erat-erat-erat-erat-e..**

"Aaangh.. S.. Sehunna.. umh.." Kai mendesah di pundak Sehun.

"ada apa.. Kai?" Sehun agak mengatur nafasnya. Darahnya berdesir deras karena desahan Kai yang sungguh minta di nodai (?)

"Tanganmu uuh.. kenapa meremas butt ku? Aahh.." Kai melentingkan pinggangnya kedepan dan mengangkat buttnya, malah terlihat seakan minta lebih diremas (?)

"Tidak apa-apa kan Kai kalau meremasnya sedikit?" astaga ummanya Bocah Cadel! Anakmu ini minta dibunuh! Kenapa dia berani bertanya hal kurangajar begitu? (Sehun pervert..)

"Aaangh.. i.. iya.. tapi.. emhh.." Kai mempererat remasannya pada pundak seragam Sehun. Aah,, Sehun tidak peduli seperti apa kusut bajunya nanti, itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting adalah menjamah butt sexy bidadari dipangkuannya itu!

Dengan intens dan mata tak berkedip sedikitpun dan nafas memburu, Sehun meremas perlahan namun pasti butt Kai yang pas dan nyaman sekali ditangannya.

Sedari tadi tubuh Kai menegang dan kepalanya lemas tersandar di pundak Sehun.

"Sehunna.. nanti ada yang melihat.. aaahhh…" Kai makin lembut mendesah, matanya semakin sayu, wajahnya memerah.

"Ikut aku Kai" Sehun langsung menarik paksa Kai. Meraup kedua tas mereka.

**At Parking lot..**

"Masuk!" Sehun membuka dan mendorong paksa tubuh Kai masuk melalui pintu penumpang samping kemudi mobil ferrarinya.

Kai sampai terantuk stir kemudi dan dahinya sedikit memar.

Sehun langsung melempar asal tas mereka berdua kekursi belakang dan menjalankan mobilnya secepat kilat menuju rumahnya.

**At Sehun House..**

Sehun langsung mengunci garasinya dan menarik paksa Kai menuju kamarnya.

Mata Kai sudah agak samar-samar karena dahinya terantuk cukup keras dan hingga sekarang perih, nyeri, dan pusing menderanya.

**BRUGH!**

Sehun mendorong Kai ke kasurnya. Sebelumnya ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Se.. Sehun jangan.." Kai takut sekarang.

"Jangan bergerak Kai.." Sehun meniduri tubuh Kai. Kai tak dapat mendorong tubuh Sehun karena ia sangat pusing sekarang.

"Sehun.. jangan.. jangan lakukan.. jang—aaaaahhhng.. Se- aangh…" Kai langsung mendesah saat Sehun memilin nipplenya dari luar.

"Sebut namaku yeobo.." Sehun mencium pipi Kai.

Seketika Kai memerah malu. Ia sadar dan mendengar panggilan baru untuknya khusus dari Sehun..

"Yeobo.. kau sangat manis dan sexy.." Sehun menjilati perpotongan leher Kai yang jas dan kemejanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Kai sekarang top-less..

Sehun kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya diantara selangkangan Kai kemudian menekuk kedua kaki Kai sehingga mengangkang.

Dengan cekatan Sehun melepas sepatu Kai. Kemudian alis Sehun mengrenyit dan intens memandangi kaki Kai..

Kaki yang satunya tidak memakai sepatu? **Kemana sepatu satunya?** Kemudian Sehun memandang lebih tajam, kaki Kai semakin memerah dan terlihat amat sakit dengan sedikit lebam biru..

"Astaga!" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau Kai sedang terkilir dan tadi ia memijat pergelangan kakinya jadi.. sepatu Kai..

"Kai, sepatumu.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"**Tertinggal di kelas..** aku.. belum memakainya setelah kau memijat kakiku.." Kai memandang Sehun yang merundukkan tubuhnya agak rendah, wajah Sehun yang berada diatas antara selangkangannya, kedua tangannya yang memegangi kedua paha Kai.

Terlihat seperti posisi siap memakan Kai. Wajah Kai memerah, melihat betapa tampannya orang yang teman-temannya sebut sebagai ice prince itu,

**Ice Prince yang sangat hebat diranjang..** dan hanya Kai yang tahu soal yang satu ini.

**PUK!**

Kai mengatupkan kedua pahanya pelan sehingga kepala Sehun terjepit diantara lutut Kai. Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah, kedua tangannya meremas dan membelai paha mulus Kai yang masih terbalut celana seragam, pikirannya membayangkan hal yang iya-iya.. (Sehun mesum .)

Kai bangkit kemudian duduk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu memegangi tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi tak hentinya mengelus paha Kai. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun yang diapit paha jenjangnya.

**CHUU~**

Kai mencium bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian melepas jepitan kakinya.

Sehun menyeringai, ia angkat kaki Kai kemudian ia letakkan di bahunya yang tegap.

Kai terpaksa menidurkan tubuhnya lagi karena kakinya yang terangkat.

**CKLEK!**

Sehun membuka sabuk Kai lalu mulai melepasnya. Kemudian Sehun membuka kancing celana Kai, setelah itu ia membuka resleting celana Kai.

"Hitam.." Sehun melihat dengan jelas celana dalam Kai, warnanya hitam. Menambah kesan sexy tan kulit Kai yang perutnya berkeringat.

Sehun menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit celana Kai. Rupanya Sehun sudah tidak sabar sehingga menjilat kulit perut bawah Kai.

**Kecup-Jilat-Hisap-Kecup..**

"Manis.. manis sekali.." Sehun tersenyum sejenak kemudian mengecup kulit itu lagi.

"Sehunna.. jangan" Kai memegang kepala Sehun berusaha menjauhkannya. Namun Sehun akhirnya bisa melepaskan celana Kai sehingga kini Kai naked total.

**How So Sexy..**

Sehun memandang Kai, wajah Kai terlihat takut dan kesakitan.

Tunggu! Kesakitan?

"Kai.. dahimu?" Sehun langsung beranjak mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan sikunya agar tidak menindih tubuh Kai. Memenjarakan Kai dalam sekapan tubuhnya.

Mata Sehun memandang intens dahi Kai yang sedari tadi mengalirkan darah lewat goresan kecil kulit dahinya.

"Ini.. mian chagiya.." Sehun menjilat darah Kai yang menetes kemudian mulai mengecup lembut luka Kai.

"Akh! Sehunnie sakiit…" Kai meremas kerah seragam Sehun kuat.

"Sudah bersih chagiya" Sehun tidur disamping Kai, memegang pundak Kai dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menarik Kai untuk tidur diatasnya. Sehun membelai rambut wangi Kai. Kai memejamkan kepalanya merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Sehun.

"Sehun hangat.. Kai suka" Kai mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian menarik selimut tebal berwarna hitam untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tepatnya tubuh naked Kai yang ada diatasnya.

"Sehun.." Kai bersuara lagi.

"Ne.." suara Sehun merendah. Tangannya menyisir rambut harum Kai.

"Sehun kenapa ajak Kai ke kamar Sehun?" Kai bertanya. Tangan Kai memainkan kerah kemeja seragam Sehun.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Dan ia sadar.. Ia salah, ia hampir saja melakukan hal buruk pada **calon istrinya (?) itu..**

"Karena aku ingin Kai benar-benar istirahat dari kesibukan Kai agar Kai **cepat sembuh**" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai. Dasar sok mengelak! Padahal niat awalnya ingin memperkosa si manis sexy tan ini! Huh -_-

"Gomawo Sehunnie.. Kai tidur ya.." Kai menghentikan tangannya yang memainkan kerah Sehun. mengistirahatkan tangannya itu pada pundak Sehun. Sehun meraihnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kai.

"Mimpi indah My Princess.. mimpikan aku" Sehun meletakkan tangan Kai ke posisi semula kemudian tertidur juga.

**==TBC==**

Ada kejanggalan lagi disini.. hayo apa? Pokoknya ff ini bukan cuma Sehun yang absurd, tapi alurnya juga..

Gantung gitu.. gak jadi NC-an

RnR oke bro?


	4. Chapter 4

**BEBERAPA WAKTU KEMUDIAN..**

"Eungh.. hm? Jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia duduk lalu mengucek matanya dan memandang jam lingkaran yang amat besar terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"Jam 6 sore.." Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandinya. (Tentu saja untuk mandi)

Setelah itu ia mengenakan kaos putih yang longgar dan celana selutut. Ia duduk termenung di tempat duduk belajarnya. Sepertinya ada ingatannya yang hilang.. tapi apa?

"Kenapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya (?)

"Kai.." Sehun memerah tiap teringat wajah manis tubuh sexy itu

"EH!? KAIII!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari menelusuri seluruh ruang dan kolong di rumahnya yang **segede bandara** (?)

"otokhae? Kai, Kai, Kai," Sehun memanggili bidadarinya itu.

Sejam berlalu dan kini terlihat anak Oh itu tergeletak lemas di karpet kamarnya. Matanya terpejam, keringat mengalir deras, dan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Apa itu tadi mimpi lagi?" Sehun memandang sendu. Selalu mimpi seperti kenyataan, tapi tidak ada bukti sama sekali akan kejadian itu bisa disebutt nyata, jadi itu.. **mimpi..**

Sehun hanya mendesah kesal dan kecewa malam itu.

**06.23 ...**

"Ya eoma, Sehun baik-baik saja.." suara Sehun di depan rumahnya. Sehun telah mengenakan seragam sekolah rapih, bersandar di mobilnya.

"Ya, eoma tenang saja, Sehun bisa jaga diri, Sehun selalu pulang sebelum jam 5 kok sekarang. Ne.." Sehun mulai memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Eoma juga appa jaga kesehatan, yasudah aku berangkat sekolah dulu, aku tutup telfonnya ne.." Sehun akhirnya mematikan sambungan telfon dengan eomannya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolahnya.

**At class..**

"Hm? Tas siapa ini?" kali ini Sehun bingung lagi, ada tas berbeda lagi di kursi satu bangkunya. Tas itu warnanya hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan warna merah, terlihat keren dan bagus.

Itu jelas bukan tas Baekhyun karena Sehun melihat sendiri tas milik Baekhyun ada di sebelah tas Tao di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Oh.. itu tas Kai, ia katanya ingin duduk satu bangku denganmu Hunna.." Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku depan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ooh.. terus Baekhyun kemana?" Sehun bertanya lagi sambil duduk dikursinya dan menaruh tas hitamnya.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja, Baekki kan duduk dengan Tao, dan mereka sedang berduaan di kantin" Chanyeol mengambil komik dari lacinya.

"Yeol, jangan bermesraan dengan Sehun, masa aku baru berangkat sekolah sudah dipanas-panasi.." suara berat menginterupsi Tanya jawab antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Suara itu berasal dari namja tower yang barusaja duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi samping Chanyeol, satu bangku dengan Chanyeol.

"Yah, woles saja Kris, kau boleh ambil Chanyeol sekarang" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya akan keluar kelas.

"Ya, magnae, mau kemana?" Kris bertanya saat Sehun hampir menghilang berbelok keluar.

"Mau cari **bidadariku**!" Sehun berteriak dari luar sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Sedang alis Kris naik sebelah dengan ekspresi aneh.. minta penjelasan.

"Itu.. si magnae kita sedang cari Kai imut kita.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Seketika wajah Kris terdiam. Memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"A… wae? Ada yang salah Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya karena tingkah Kris yang tidak biasa memandangnya begitu.

"Kau **cantik sekali** saat tersenyum seperti tadi Yeol.." Kris menjawab dengan pandangannya yang tak mau lepas dari mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersipu malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan komik di tangannya agar Kris tidak melihat rona merah pipinya.

"Kris?" Chanyeol menurunkan komiknya. Dilihatnya Kris yang sedang sibuk membaca novel.

"Ne?" Kris masih sibuk membaca novelnya. **Sudah biasa**, Kris akan begitu jika sudah dipegangi novel. Tapi berbeda, jika ada orang mengganggu, Kris tidak segan-segan membuatnya babak belur karena mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca novel, **kecuali.. Chanyeol**, Chanyeol bahkan **lebih berharga** dari seluruh waktunya membaca novel, hehe.

"Apa kau setuju Kai manis kita.. dimiliki oleh magnae kita?" Chanyeol menutup komiknya. Chanyeol serius, Kris tahu itu, maka Kris juga menutup novelnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya duduk kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tinggal tanya Ummanya saja.." Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersipu lagi.

"Umma, Daddy, Sehun kemana?" suara namja terdengar dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kris. namja dengan tinggi hampir setinggi Sehun itu berdiri disamping bangkunya bersama Sehun.

"Oh, Kai, Sehun sedang mencarimu diluar tadi" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Umma, Kai suka Sehun. umma ijinin Kai dekat Sehun?" Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan aegyonya.

"Aa.. ne, Umma dan Daddy **setuju** Kai sama Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Kya! Gomawo Umma, Daddy.." Kai berloncat-loncat senang.

"Yasudah sekarang cari Sehun sana, Daddy sayang Kai, hati-hati ne.." Kris mengusak rambut Kai yang harum dan halus itu.

"Ne. pay-pay Daddy, Umma" Kai berlari semangat keluar kelas mencari Sehun.

"Look.. anak kita bahagia" Kris menunjuk Kai yang berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku juga bahagia Kris.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Nado, Chanyeol-ah" Kris mengaitkan tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan membaca dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

Banyak pasangan kekasih di sekolah serta songsaenim yang ingin menjadikan Kai sebagai anak mereka karena Kai imut, manis, pintar, baik hati, dll. Dan **pasangan beruntung** yang dianggap Kai sebagai orang tua kedua, setelah orangtua kandung Kai adalah Kris dan Chanyeol.

**At Canteen..**

"Haish.. Kai dimana..?" Sehun sudah memutari sekitar kantin tidak dilihatnya Kai. Akhirnya ia lelah dan terduduk di kursi paling pojok kantin itu.

Ditangan Sehun sudah ada dua kotak susu segar, yang satu rasa vanilla dan yang satu strawberry.

Niatnya sih yang strawberry untuk Kai, tapi Kai tak kunjung terlihat juga, Sehun cemas susunya tidak dingin dan segar lagi.

"Sehunnie.." Kai duduk di samping Sehun secara tiba-tiba lalu memeluk lengan Sehun dan mengusapkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

Sehun kaget dan sedikit terlonjak, tapi ia langsung menyamankan dirinya lagi.

"Ka..Kai?" suara Sehun **terbata** lagi tiap ada Kai(?)

"Ya?" Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sehun, tapi pandangannya menuju sesuatu yang dipegang tangan kanan Sehun yang dipeluknya.

Sehun menyadari kemana arah pandangan Kai segera menyerahkan **kotak susu strawberry** di tangan kanannya kepada Kai.

"Aku membeli ini untuk Kai.." Sehun memandang lurus kearah Kai, berharap Kai menerimanya.

"Ah? Gomawo Sehunnie!" Kai langsung mengambilnya. Sehun memandang Kai sambil tersenyum, memandangi bidadarinya yang **sangat yeppo..**

"Sehunnie.. tusukkan sedotannya" Kai ber-aegyo sambil menyodorkan sedotan dan kotak susu strawberrynya. Sehun hampir mimisan sekarang.

**=SEHUN POV=**

"Ah ne," aku ambil sedotan dan kotak susu Kai, segera ku tusukkan sedotannya lalu kusodorkan lagi kotak itu pada Kai.

"Ini, sudah" aku menyodorkannya pada Kai, tapi Kai tak segera menerimanya.

"Ada apa? ada yang salah?" aku mulai ragu, aku takut berbuat salah, apa aku salah menusuk sedotannya? Tapi aku menusuknya tepat di lubang sedotan kok.

**SRUUUUT…**

Omo! Ternyata Kai langsung meminum susu itu dari sedotannya tanpa memegangnya, susu itu masih ditanganku, ah.. romantic sekali posisi aku dan Kai saat ini. Beberapa fans dan pemburu hati Kai memandang tajam kearahku, tapi ah.. **cuek saja**.

Kudekatkan tubuhku kearah Kai, kulihat dia masih konsentrasi dengan acara meminum sekotak susu strawberry ditangan kananku. Kugiring dia duduk dipangkuanku.

Dan berhasil, Kai dengan nyamannya duduk dipangkuanku dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuhku, kupeluk erat pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku. Jemari tangan kirinya bertautan dengan indahnya dengan jemari tangan kiriku yang memeluknya. Tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kananku menahan posisi tangan kananku agar ia tetap bisa meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Kai wangi sekali.." kutelusupkan wajahku diantara helaian rambut wanginya. Kemudian kusandarkan kepalaku pada pundak Kai. Ku kecup sebentar kulit lehernya yang tidak tertutup kerah kemeja sekolah.

"Sehun.. geli.." Kai mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di pangkuanku.

"Ah maaf" aku hentikan kegiatanku mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigiti leher jenjangnya itu.

"Kalau mau cicipi Kai lebih baik jangan disini.." Kai memainkan jemari kiriku yang masih terKait dengan jemari kirinya.

"Aku mau dirimu.. Kai" kuturunkan perlahan tubuhnya dari pangkuanku lalu kutarik Kai menuju parkiran. Kami agak berlari karena.. nafsuku yang sudah terlanjur naik!

"Sehun, pelan-pelan.." kulihat ia tersandung sandung tidak bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku, matanya memandangku dengan bersemu.

Segera kuhempaskan tubuhnya di jok penumpang samping kemudi lalu ku tutup.

Aku berlari ke jok kemudi lalu melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh.

**==TBC==**

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Berusaha untuk tidak mesum adalah keputusan Sehun kali ini, tapi sama aja.. akhirnya juga culik Kai sekap di rumah dan bikin anak (?)

**Kasitau aku gimana cara bales review kalian, kan kasihan gk ku bales entar dikira aku gk perhatian readers setiaku.. hehe**

RnR yach..


	5. Chapter 5

**At Sehun house..**

**BRUGH..**

Kudorongkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang di kasur kamarku. Kulihat wajahnya yang benar-benar panic. Aah.. bahkan wajahnya yang ketakutan **lebih menggoda untuk digagahi daripada semua artis yeoja video porn jepang koleksiku..** hehe..

Kutindih tubuhnya lalu satu persatu kutanggalkan pakaiannya hingga kini ia naked total. Wajahnya memerah dan takut, bibirnya **bergetar..** omo.. aku makin ingin menyantapnya sekarang..

**BRUGH!**

Ia mendorong tubuhku kesamping sehingga ia lepas dariku. Ia berlari dengan gugup menuju pintu kamarku yang tentusaja sudah kukunci dan kuncinya sudah kusimpan di tempat aman.

Kulihat ia benar-benar ketakutan, ia menggedor pintu kamarku berusaha memancing orang diluar kamar membukakan pintu.

"Dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan dirimu Kai.." aku turun dari kasur, kulepas dasi dan sabukku, kubuka dua kancing atas kemeja seragamku. Akupun berjalan menuju Kai.

Kini ia duduk meringkuk di pojok dekat pintu, ia berusaha menutupi tubuh polos indahnya dan memandangku dengan mata puppynya, ahaha.. tenang chagiya, akan kutandai segera tubuh indahmu itu..

"Sehun.. jangan.. Kai takut.." Kai makin meringkuk dan makin cemas setelah tubuhnya menabrak dinding dingin pojokan itu. Itu artinya Kai sudah tak dapat kemana-mana lagi. Kujongkokkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan malaikatku yang sedang meringkuk itu. Kuangkat dagunya agar melihatku. Bibir seksinya itu bergetar mengundangku untuk mencicipinya.

"aku ingin merasakan bibirmu Kai" setelah kuucapkan itu segera ku cium dengan lembut bibirnya. Mencoba selembut mungkin agar ia tidak takut lagi. Tangannya meremas seragam bagian pundakku. Tubuhnya yang bergetar mulai rileks sedikit-demi sedikit. Setelah kurasa ia sudah cukup tenang, kuraih pinggang rampingnya, kudekatkan kearahku perlahan dan ia mengikuti gerakanku. Kai akhirnya duduk dipangkuanku dengan bibir kami yang masih bertautan. Makin lama ciuman kami makin dalam dan liar, tangannya dengan pasrah mengalung dileherku. Kakinya juga memeluk pinggangku erat. Kutekan tengkuknya agar ciuman kami makin dalam. Akhirnya ia mau membuka bibirnya. Dengan segera kulesatkan lidahku untuk mencicipi rongga mulutnya.

"Lepaskan bajuku Kai.." kataku setelah ciuman kami berdua lepas. Nafas kami memburu, ah.. panas sekali tubuhku, suaraku juga makin berat karena nafsuku yang makin tinggi, tanganku tak hentinya meremas butt nya dan mataku benar-benar berharap tubuh dalam rengkuhanku ini milikku seutuhnya, ani! Jiwa raga cinta hidup matinya milikku! **Seluruhnya milikku!**

Kurasakan jemarinya yang mengelus dada bidangku turun hingga perut ber abs ku.

"Kau suka chagiya?" aku bertanya tepat ditelinganya dengan suara beratku ia mengangguk pelan. Lalu segera kukulum terlinganya, tubuhnya berjengit sejenak lalu tangannya erat memegangi pundak tegapku.

"Aaaangh.. Se.. Sehuuun.." ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendesahkan namaku. Ahaha, indahnya.. suaranya.. kuelus seluruh inci tubuhnya sembari kubuat kissmark disepanjang leher jenjangnya. Halus.. kulitnya manis, wangi, dan lembut sekali..

"Kai, manis.. harum.. lembut.. indah.. yeppo.." kujilati kedua matanya yang tertutup, perlahan kulihat bibirnya yang mengulas senyum.

Entah sejak kapan kini Kai terus mendesahkan namaku dan aku sudah menghisapi adik kecilnya dan dua jemariku keluar masuk hole sempitnya.

"Sehuuun.. aangh.." Kai mengeluarkannya didalam mulutku, dengan senang hati kutelan tanpa ragu.

"Rasanya manis sekali chagiya.." kukecup bibirnya kilas.

Tubuh tan nya dialiri keringat makin terlihat sexy, nafasnya terengah, wajahnya seperti minta digagahi dimataku.. khe khe..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" tubuh Kai tersentak Kai berteriak keras setelah kulesatkan jari ketigaku masuk seluruhnya padanya.

"Mian yeobo.. ini agar kau tidak kesakitan saat milikku nanti yang masuk" kukecup kedua matanya, kujilat air matanya yang mengalir. Aku jadi agak tidak tega.

"Sehunna.. appo.." Kai memandangku sendu.

"Akan kugerakkan pelan.." aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Sssh.. appo.." matanya terpejam, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Eungh! Se.. aaangh.. Sehunnie.. eung.. aah…" Kai mendesah merdu saat ketiga jariku menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Segera kuperdalam tusukanku dan kupercepat gerakan jemariku. Kulihat tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak, bibirnya yang mendesakan namaku, matanya yang makin sayu. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mengejang dan ia mengeluarkan spermanya lagi. Kujilat dan kutelan seluruh spermanya yang tumpah diperutnya.

"Sehun..aku.. ingin mencobanya.." Kai berkata agak ragu. Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar **keraguan dan ketakutan** dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jika aku yang mengambilnya pertama?" aku memandang lurus kearah matanya. Yang kudapat hanya ketakutan kecemasan..

"Arraseo.. **kita sudahi ini, Kai**, aku tak ingin jika kau tak mau.." aku mulai beranjak dari kasur tapi tangan halusnya memegang lenganku.

"Hajima.. hiks.. hiks.." Hhya! Apa yang kuperbuat sampai ia menangis begitu? Aish! Aku ini mencintainya tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya? Aku **calon suami yang buruk!**

"Uljima.. jangan menangis chagiya.. apa salahku hm?" aku kecup kedua matanya, kujilat airmata bening yang mengalir indah itu. Aah.. ini sungguh semua kesalahanku!

"Sehun.. Kai **ingin punya anak** dari Sehun dan jadi seperti appa dan umma bersama Sehun.. tapi.. huks.." aish! Ia sesenggukan, **ia mengatakan ingin punya anak dari..**

"Anak dariku?" aku bertanya dengan wajah shock ku tepat diatasnya.

"Ne, aku ingin jadi ummanya dan Sehun jadi appanya.. hiks.." **ia mengatakan ingin jadi..**

"Kai ingin jadi istriku?" aku bertanya lebih shock lagi.

"Ne.. tapi.. hiks, hiks.. Kai namja! **Kai tidak bisa melahirkan**!" ia memukuli pelan pundak tegapku yang setia mengurungnya dibawahku.

"Aku tidak peduli chagi, kita bisa adopsi anak, aku menerimamu apa adanya.." kukecup keningnya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya kemudian kami berciuman mesra lama sekali.

"Kenapa Sehun memilih Kai?" ia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya **imut.**

"Karena Kai manis, cantik, seksi, indah, lembut, harum, baik, pintar, hebat, ramah, menyenangkan, perhatian, dan masiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banyak lagi, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Kai" aku memberinya senyum terbaikku.

"Gomawo.. johae Sehunnie" ia memelukku, akupun makin merapatkan tubuhku padanya hingga aku benar-benar menindihnya, aku menyadari kalau Kai merasa berat dengan tubuhku sehingga aku membalik tubuhku, jadilah aku tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Kai yang ada diatasku. Kami saling berhadapan, menyalurkan kehangatan tanpa batas sehelai benangpun.

Kutarik selimut tebal berwarna hitam milikku untuk menutupi tubuh naked kami. Akupun tertidur pulas dengan pelukan nyaman malaikatku yang indah ini.

**==TBC==**

Ini akhirnya Sehun gak jadi NC-an beneran.. kasihan loh.. padahal udah mau mulai, tapi.. asu-dahlah.. hehe, yang penting pelukan naked juga boleh kan?

RnR please


	6. Chapter 6

**Aku akhirnya update ini ff!**

**Silent Readers.. Please Review setelah baca..**

**08.56 pm.. at school.. **

**Sehun sedang duduk bersama Kris di kelas..**

**Prince Ice and King Dragon sit together!?**

**Pertanda Kiamat..**

Kris biasa dengan kusyuk membaca novel.. Sehun yang terpaksa bungkam suara agar tidak bonyok dihajar naga..

**=SEHUN POV=**

Aku masih merenungi kejadian itu.. itu terasa amat nyata! Tapi kenapa seolah itu mimpi lagi? Itu seperti mimpi karena aku selalu bangun dari tidurku tetapi..

**Tidak ada Kai disana**! Haish! Ini keterlaluan! Aku seperti namja gila saja!

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Langkah dua orang berhenti didepan Kris dan Sehun.

Itu Chanyeol yang memapah Kai.

"Ya! Magnae.. kau apakan anak ku hingga kakinya begini?" Chanyeol menunjuk kaki Kai yang membiru lebam di pergelangan kakinya sehingga tidak menggunakan sepatu. Chanyeol datang dengan memapah Kai yang baru saja dari UKS.

"Kai? Kenapa kakimu?" tak kuindahkan pertanyaan namja tower itu. Mataku terfokus pada kaki Kai-ku. kulihat kaki Kai yang membiru itu. Astaga malaikatku terluka!

**BLETAK!**

"Yak appo yeol pabbo!" aku berteriak karena Chanyeol dengan wolesnya menjitak kepalaku.

"Kau itu ditanya malah balas tanya!" Chanyeol memandang dengan death glarenya.

Jadilah kami berdua adu death glare (?)

**Sret.. Sret.. Sreet..**

Kurasakan tangan seseorang disampingku sengelus letak jitakan Chanyeol dikepalaku tadi dengan perlahan.

Tapi.. ini bukan tangan naga yang besar itu, tangan ini lembut, ini tangan..

"Hunnie, sudah, ini kemarin Kai lari di taman sekolah malah tersandung akar dan terkilir saja kok.." itu tangan bidadariku!

Astaga, pantas halus dan wangi sekali! Hehe.

"Umma, Kai tak apa kok" Kai tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ommona.. Kai baby.. neomu kyeopta!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Chanyeol! Jangan sakiti my Angel!" aku tidak sudi Chanyeol pegang-pegang Kai!

"Dia anakku!" Chanyeol mulai naik lagi emosinya.

"Tapi dia Istriku!" aku naik emosi juga! **Cial!** Kebawa suasana!

"Hunnie ikut Kai!" Kai menarik tanganku. Kulit telapaknya menyentuh pergelangan tanganku dan rasanya halus sekali!

"Hn?" aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya merasakan tangannya yang menarikku seolah ia ingin segera menjauh enah kemana namun..

**BRUGH!**

"Akhs!" Kai teriak kesakitan. Ia.. **jatuh?!**

Kelas yang saat ini istirahat dan hanya diisi aku, my angel, dan duo tower itu jadi sepi.

**KRIK - KRIK - KRIK**

**Ngalahin Sepinya Kuburan**.

Si Yeol matanya melotot nglihatin anaknya yang tengkurap dilantai kesakitan.

Akunya jadi patung karena syok.

Dan ada rasa-rasa dingin enggak enak yang menerpa perasaan ku..

**Ini aura-**

"**WTH!? EVIL OH SEHUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMEGANGNYA SAAT IA AKAN JATUH!? HARUSNYA KAU MENJAGANYA KARENA IA BELUM BISA BERJALAN DENGAN KAKI LEBAMNYA!"** astaga! Naga yang tertidur dalam timbunan jutaan kata dalam novel bangun! Hiii~

Segera Chanyeol meraih pundak Kai dan membangunkannya dan menggiring Kai untuk duduk.

Sedang aku.. harus **berurusan dengan naga..** hii~

Aku berusaha menjelaskan sebisaku.. cari alasan suliiit ternyata!

"Kris tenang dulu. Aku hany-" dan yang kulihat adalah kepalan tangan yang dengan cepatnya menuju kearah wajahku hingga terdengar bunyi..

**DUAKH!**

"Argh!" appo! Ini sakit sekali! Dipukul sampai terkoyak begini pipiku.. hiks.. loh kok evil kayak gue cengeng? Author gimana sih bikin karakterku?

"Itu untuk mengganggu konsentrasiku pada novel" ia berjalan mendekatiku yang mundur karena pukulan kerasnya.

**BUAGH!**

"Argh!" appo! Ia memukul pelipisku! Aku sampai terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika tanganku tak membantu menyangga tubuhku. Aku berusaha berdiri lagi.

"itu untuk kau yang membentak my wife" Chanyeol maksudnya..

"Dan.." astaga.. ni naga nakutin banget **pakek gantung kalimat segala..**

**DBUUAGGHHH!**

"AAARRGHHH!" **cial!** Yang ini sakit bangeet! Si naga nendang perutku pake kaki jerapahnya!

**BRUAGH! BRUGH! BRAK!**

Gue sampe **terbang** gini.. dan mendarat dengan punggung nabrak pojokan meja yang lancip itu dan sampe ngerusak tatanan meja kelas. Meja pada dempet, kursi sampe pada jatuh lagih.. ni naga kuat banget.. **patah nih tulang, remuk nih usus, bocor nih lambung!**

"that is for my cute son.." Kris menghadiahi jitakan kecil dikepalaku sebagai tanda sayang sebelum pergi menarik Chanyeol keluar kelas entah kemana dan meninggalkan aku sekarat disini bersama..

"Kai?" ah! Aku ingat ia masih disini! aku memanggilnya hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan istriku itu karena aku cukup sakit hanya dengan menggerakkan punggungku untuk bangun.

"Hu..hunnie.. hiks.. hiks.." ia.. malaikatku.. menangis? Suaranya persis seperti khayalanku kemarin. Aku jadi ragu apakah benar kemarin itu **hanya mimpi?**

"Uljima chagiya, aku tak rela membiarkanmu menangis" aku berusaha bangun dengan tenaga yang kupunya tapi rasanya **susah!**

Sakit sekali! Namja macam apa aku ini, begini saja tidak kuat.. ish!

**BRUGH!**

Kudengar suara tubuh terjatuh kelantai dan saat kulirik kebelakang itu..

"Kai! Kenapa berusaha berdiri? Sekarang kau jatuh lagi, diamlah disana aku akan-"

"Sehunnie disitu saja! Kai –hiks-akan ke hunnie!" ia berteriak dengan sesenggukan. Mau tak mau aku menerima keinginannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak berani memandang dirinya yang terlihat kesusahan.. **seakan aku ini tak berguna..**

**Srrt.. Srrt..**

Itu tentu suara tubuh Kai yang diseret (disini Kai lebih cantik dan lebih sexy dari suster ngesot, oke?) karena kaki kirinya yang terkilir itu.

**Cialan** aku tak dapat membantunya!

"Hunnie, buka matamu.." kudengar suara indah itu mengalun ditelingaku.. perlahan kubuka mataku dan terlihat wajah cantik itu kini dihiasi jejak air matanya. Kuhapus dengan jemariku. Kuelus dan kuraba bentuk wajah indah itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhanku. Makin lama kutarik ia mendekat kearahku hingga ia kini duduk dipangkuanku. Jemarinya yang lentik meremas kemeja seragamku. Kuganti jemariku dengan bibirku. Kukecupi setiap inci wajahnya.

Sungguh wangi keringatya, rambutnya halus sekali, kukecup kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dahinya dan turun ke bibir penuhnya namun ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Wae?" jujur aku kecewa. **Kai menolakku!**

"hidung Kai **nanti mengenai luka Hunnie**.." aigo polos sekali! Wajahnya cute sekali!

"Tidak sakit kalau Kai yang pegang kok" hehe, sok keren gue.

**Padahal yang namanya luka kalo kesenggol dikit ya sakitnya bukan maen bro!**

"Kai ingin obati hunnie" Kai langsung berdiri tegak dari pangkuanku.

"Kai! Nanti jatuh lagi!" aku langsung membelalakkan mataku kaget dan was was.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kai kuat!" yang kulihat didepanku saat ini adalah malaikat dengan sayap yang patah namun dengan hati yang kuat. Aku tertegun.. **dia sempurna..**

"Ne!" entah darimana aku bangun dan kuat untuk berdiri. **Inilah kekuatan cinta!** Ceile..

"Kajja!" ia memegang pergelangan tanganku lagi.

"Hya! Kai!" aku berteriak karena..

**GBRUGH!**

"aakh.. hunnie, kau berath.. eengh.." itu suara Kai-ku. Jelas inilah posisi kami sekarang. Aku terjatuh diatas bidadari manis ini **hehe.**

"Mian, apa kau bisa bangun?" aku langsung berlutut dan meraih tangannya mencoba menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Aaaich!" Kai berteriak lagi ketika dirinya oleng dan akan jatuh kembali

**Hup!**

Kini aku langsung peluk pinggangnya jadi ia tak terjatuh lagi.

"Gwenchana?" aku membisikkan suaraku di belakang telinganya.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri.. sakit sekali hunnie.." ah, wajahnya makin imut dengan mata puppynya.

"Aku gendong ne" aku tak mengindahkan kata-katanya selanjutnya karena kini aku buta akan cinta **(tuli karena cinta tepatnya, hhe)**.

Kakiku melangkah keluar dari kelas. Tak kuhiraukan bel masuk pelajaran. Kini tanganku dengan ringannya menggendong bidal malaikatku. Entah hilang kemana rasa sakit ditubuhku ini. Semua lenyap jika bersamanya. **Bahkan tertembak berkali-kalipun aku tetap dapat tersenyum bila melihat wajahnya.**

**==TBC==**

Ini lebih panjang dan ini kisah perjuangan Oh Sehun yang bener-bener absurd..

Masa Kainya jatuh didepannya tengkurep dia cuma ngelihatin coba.. jahat..

Tapi gapapalah..

Review ya.. hehe

Sesuai salah satu saran dari reader setia gue..=

_**Warning:**_

**Kalo review FF ini belom 60 aku gak mau publish lanjutan chap NC HUNKAI di UKS! _(Chap 7)_**

**So.. yang mau baca NC harus Review! hehe :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Sexy!**

terimakasih buat all yang udah review!

ini dia..

yang ditunggu-tunggu..

HUNKAI Shipper ayo tereak bersama! hehe

Ini belum NC..

Mian, ya masa langsung NC padahal Sehun masih babak belur gitu, ya harus lewatin chap ini dulu baru NC, hhe

Let's Read!

**HunKai**

**..**

**Black Sexy!**

**.**

**.**

**BRUGH! **

Kulempar tubuh indah itu keatas kasur UKS.

UKS yang kumasuki ini adalah UKS khusus OSIS, dan OSIS adalah anak-anak yang cukup sibuk untuk sempat duduk sebentar di UKS. **Jadi UKS ini sepiii sekali, hehe.**

"Kenapa kita ke UKS OSIS hunnie? Kenapa tidak ke UKS Siswa?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut. Terus terang ia agak rebahan dan itu saja sudah menggodaku.

"Karena disini sepi jadi aku bisa istirahat, dan ini UKS OSIS jadi Kai pasti tahu dengan jelas dimana letak obat-obatannya" wow, hehe, **raja alesan** nih gue..

"Ah, hunnie benar juga! Aku akan ambilka-hyaa!"

**HAP!**

Kai ternyata lupa dengan sakit kakinya, ia dengan teledor turun dari kasur UKS dan untungnya aku tangkap sehingga ia tidak jadi ambruk dilantai.

"Kai, kau masih sakit, jangan memaksakan diri" aku mendudukkannya dipinggiran kasur.

"Tapi Kai mau ambil obatnya" Kai beraegyo didepanku. **Imutnya!**

"n..ne.. sini aku gendong ya" aku akan berbalik untuk menggendongnya dibelakang namun tangannya memegang bahuku, mencegahku membalik badan.

"Wae?" aku mengrenyitkan alisku.

"Begini saja Hunnie" Kai mengalungkan tangannya dileherku.

Kaki Kai memeluk pinggangku erat dari depan dan tanganku menumpu pinggangnya agar tidak melorot kakinya melingkar indah di pinggangku. Wajah kami berhadapan sangat dekat. Ingin rasanya segera kuraih bibir manis itu.

"Begini lebih nyaman hunnie" Kai menyamankan letak tangannya.

**CHU~~**

Kai mencium kilas bibirku. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Aku.. blank sejenak!

"N.. ne" kemudian kakiku melangkah kearah manapun ruangan itu Kai tunjuk. Kai menggunakan tangannya untuk mengambil dan membawa Kain kasa, obat merah, dan kotak PPPK.

Kini aku sedang tiduran terlentang di kasur UKS, dan my angel menduduki pinggangku dengan **mengangkang** karena kakinya sakit jika ditekuk sedikit saja, uuh.. **kasihan sekali**, tapi **pemandangan yang indah sekali** dari sini melihatnya duduk diatasku, kekeke..

"Hunnie, Kai mau obati luka hunnie yang ada diperut dulu, ada tidak?" ia memiringkan kepalanya imut, aku akan memakannya jika ia memaKai bandana kelinci.

"Ada kok, disini.. tadi ditendang Kris keras sekali" aku berusaha membuat suaraku seolah aku amat kesakitan, tapi emang sakit sih, soalnya **tu naga salah tendang!**

Karena ia lebih tinggi dariku, maka tinggi tendangannya untuk lawan **yang sama tinggi** emang kena perut!

Nah.. aku kan lebih pendek, jelas tendangannya melenceng **jauh keatas dari perutku** dan malah **kena pleura! Diafragma ku copot! Lambungku bocor! Untung gak sampe gagal jantung dan sesek napas ato tulang rusuk patah dan nusuk salah satu organ dalem gue..** (lebay)

"Hunnie diam saja, Kai janji mau obatin Sehun dengan tangan Kai sendiri!" Kai mendekat kearahku, tubuhnya mulai merebah, ia meremas kerah kemeja seragamku, dan setelah itu..

**PLUK! PLUK! PLUK! **

**Yaoloh..** gue kira mau cium dan mau jadi **uke agrasif**, gak taunya cuma bukain kemeja seragamku karena mau ngasih balm anti lebam di perut atasku.

"Kai, jangan Cuma buka tiga kancingnya, lepasin aja sekalian soalnya punggungku juga sakit kena meja tadi" aku menyarankan.

"Ah, ne" ia melanjutkan membuka kemejaku hingga kancingnya terlepas semua kemudian perlahan ia membuka kemejaku hingga menampangkan pemandangan tubuh putih bersihku.

"Hunnie.. Kai suka tubuh hunnie, Kai tidak punya ini" Kai menunjuk sesuatu diperutku. Akupun melirik dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalaku karena posisi rebahan aku agak sulit melihat apa yang Kai tunjuk.

"Oh, itu abs, hanya seme yang punya" aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kai tidak punya, jadi Kai uke?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iya, Kai boleh kok jadi ukenya Sehun, Sehun akan jaga Kai dan lakuin apa aja buat Kai" aku tersenyum tipis tulus memandang matanya yang perlahan berbinar.

"Yey! Kai jadi ukenya Sehun!" polosnya dia, **bahkan aku yakin ia tidak tahu artinya 'uke'**. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang sedang menduduki pinggangku yang otomatis buttnya itu menekan-nekan adik kecilku.. rasanya.. aah..

"Kai, katanya mau obati?" aku memegang jemarinya yang memegangi balm penghilang memar agar ia berhenti menggoda si adik kecil.

"Of course hunnie" ia bersemangat dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hunnie, sanggain tubuh Kai biar Kai enggak jatuh diatas Sehun" ia sedang mengolesi balm itu disekitar perut atasku yang agak lebam merah biru.

"Ah ne" aku memegangi pinggang ramping dan pundaknya agar ia tidak ambruk ditubuhku karena tangannya tak kuat menyangga sebagai uke(?)

**NYUUT~**

Kai menekan rasa sakitku!

"Aargh!" sakit bangeeet!

"Hunnie, sakit ya?" aku melihat dengan jelas ia mendangak menatapku dengan pandangan indahnya, namun jari lentik halusnya itu yang menyakitiku, ia menekan bagian tulang iga bawahku yang kulihat berwarna biru dan merah dan terlihat **paling parah.**

"Kata umma, kalau sakitnya dicium nanti hilang sakitnya" Kai mengamati intens memar itu. (umma yang dimaksud tentu Chanyeol)

"Jeongmal?" aku menatapnya agak menahan rasa gemasku, anak ini amat polos!

"Kai coba ya.." ia bersuara manis kemudian..

**CHUU~~**

Ia mengecup lembut lukaku, halus bibirnya menyapu lukaku dengan hati-hati, aku tak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Nah, pasti cepat sembuh!" ia mengakhiri kecupannya dan tersenyum bangga(?) lalu melanjutkan mengoleskan balm pada bagian itu.

Aku masih diam memandanginya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Hunnie, sekarang tidurnya telungkup ya? Kai mau obati punggung Sehun" Kai agak mangangkat tubuhnya agar aku bisa membalikkan tubuhku jadi tengkurap lalu ia duduk kembali dipunggung bawahku.

Tangannya mengolesi dengan lembut dan hati-hati, aku sampai terbuai dan memejamkan mataku.

"Hunnie?" aku seperti mendengar suara indah itu.

"Hunnie?" iya, suaranya seperti itu. Aku makin menyamankan tidur tengkurapku.

"Hunnie.. irreona.. Kai mau obati wajah Hunnie" Kai kini mengguncangkan lenganku.

"Ang? Eh? Ah aku **tertidur**!" aku langsung mengedipkan mataku dan membalikkan tubuhku lagi.

"Sini Kai, obati wajahku" Aku menariknya hingga kini ia rebahan diatas tubuhku.

"Hunnie, maaf.. karena Kai jatuh Sehunnie jadi begini" wajahnya menjadi sendu dan aku segera mengecup bibir sexynya. Tak tahan melihat wajah sedihnya.

**CUP!**

Hanya kecupan kilat.

"aka pa Kai, Hunnie harus tanggung jika Hunnie sayang Kai" aku mengecup dahinya.

"Sehun sayang Kai?" ia mengatakannya sambil merebahkan kepalanya didada bidangku.

"I..iya Kai" **cial!** Keceplosan **bicara jujur**!

"Kai juga sayang Sehun" Kai mencium kilat bibirku dan menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Kai?" aku berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia belum tidur.

"Ne?" ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku saja tidak pakai seragam atasan, kenapa kau masih pakai? Ini tidak adil, **lepas Kai**" Sehun meraih kemeja seragam Kai lalu membuka kancingnya satu-persatu. Warna coklat sexy kulit itu kian terpampang. Tubuh ramping indah milik Kai memesona semua yang memandangnya.

"Hunnie, sudah lepas nih" ia **melemparkan seragamnya diwajahku**. Aih.. uke agresif kah(?)

Aku cium aroma keringat yang menempel di seragamnya itu. wangi sekali. Sejenak biarkan aku meresapi aroma wangi ini.

"Hunnie, Kai mau copot celana juga, boleh?" ia menawarkan untuk.. **WTF?!**

"em?" segera kusingkirkan seragamnya yang menutupi wajah dan pandanganku. Seketika pemandangan indah itu terpampang. Kai sedang berusaha membuka resleting celananya.. underwearnya berwarna soft pink.. **wawr, menggoda iman**.

Ia kelihatan kesulitan karena takut membuat kakinya yang lebam tersentuh, pasti nyeri sekali jika tersentuh.

"Sini aku yang lepas" Kai menurut begitusaja. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan mengangkat kakinya yang terkilir itu. Tanganku memegangi betis mulusnya yang lebih ramping dan indah dari kaki yoona sunbaenim itu, halus sekali kulitnya.

"Gomawo Hunnie" ia memeluk leherku seketika. Dan tanganku langsung memeluk pinggangnya sehingga pelukan kami makin erat.

"Hunnie, sekarang Hunnie yang tidak adil, sekarang hunnie harus lepas celana Hunnie" ia menarik-narik celanaku imut.

"Arraseo" aku melepas sabukku dan kulempar hingga jatuh kelantai UKS. Kini aku membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan resleting celanaku. Namun saat tanganku akan menurunkan celanaku Kai menahannya.

"Biar Kai yang lepas, Hunnie tadi udah bantu Kai lepasin, sekarang gentian Kai yang bantu" ia dengan telaten melepas celanaku. Kini kami **hampir telanjang**. Catat! **Hampir**! Karena underwear hitamku dan underwear softpink milik Kai masih menutupi barang kami!

"Kai, kemari" aku menuntun Kai untuk kembali duduk dipangkuanku, tanganku perlahan masuk dan meremas buttnya yang amat pas dan nyaman ditanganku.

"Eeemh.. H..Hunnie.. sshh" oh yeah! Ia mendesahkan namaku. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dipangkuanku.

"Kai, lepas ya?" aku meminta dengan wajah memohon, memegangi underwear softpinknya.

"Ta.. tapi.." ia kelihatan ragu.

"Hanya ada hunnie disini, Kai tak perlu malu" aku meyakinkan dirinya.

"ah, iya boleh" ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kugiring tubuhnya agar menyandar di tubuhku, dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundakku agar ia rileks.

Perlahan tanganku mengelus tubuh mulusnya dari punggung turun ke pinggang rampingnya lalu sampai ke pinggulnya dan mulai menurunkan underwearnya.

**==TBC==**

Gimana? Ada yang penasaran?

Pokoknya Sehun itu gak tahu tempat deh..

Kalo udah lihat Kai sexy langsung ajak ke kasur, dan you know what I mean.. ehm..

So.. Review ya! aku tunggu sampe review 99! buat NC chap 8 yang aku janjiin di chap 6.. mian lo yang nunggu NC nya malah gak jadi,

Kan kasian si Yehet kalo gak diobatin dulu lukanya, entar kalo masi sakit malah gak tahan lama NC nya,, hehe

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Announcement For Black Sexy**

* * *

Gini, all..

* * *

Buat kalian yang **emang gak suka FF ini** jangan baca aja oke, saya bukannya marah ato gimana.. tapi saya **sedih **ada yang **ng-bash FF ini!** Kan aku **udah tulis di Summarynya** kalo ini tu _**FF HunKai/SeKai**_ (nama Sehun didepan artinya Sehun yang seme) so**, jangan ng-bash** dunk bagi para KaiHun (Kai seme) karena ini FF **Sehun yang seme dan Kai jadi uke!**

* * *

Buat **Someone** yang udah _**ng-bash gue!**_

* * *

**Kenapa lo baru ng-bash setelah baca sampe chapter ke 7 HAH?! **Padahal dari Chapter 1 udah kelihatan jelas Sehun jadi seme dan Kai uke! **Kamu jijik baca FF HunKai? Kenapa gak lu close aja tab lo?!** Kenapa **terusin baca sampe ch 7!? Yang salah siapa coba?!**

**Mikir Pake Otak!**

**Sekali lagi gue ingetin ke lo! Gue Kai Uke Shipper! Pairing Favorit gue HUNKAI! Udah kelihatan dari akun FFN ku kalo didalamnya didominasi HUNKAI!**

* * *

**Dan kalo emang gak setuju sama pemikiran saya! Seharusnya Anda tidak membaca sampai ch7! Anda ng-bash ch7 dengan mengatakan Sehun tidak punya abs?! Saya bisa ajukan kata-kata pedas Anda pada fans fanatic Sehun maka Anda akan habis dibunuh mereka! Sehun punya abs dan semua fans tahu itu! Kalau mau bukti Anda bisa searching!**

* * *

**Oke all! Aku gak mau emosi, so.. ingat, ini FF! ini Fanfiction! Kita buat sesuka imajinasi kita para author.. Author juga punya hati, apalagi bias kita.**

* * *

**Ini Fanfiction, sejak ch1 pun sudah jelas semua itu terlalu imajinatif karena SECARA REAL: Sehun dan Kai udah gak sekolah, Sehun dan Kai gak satu bangku waktu SHS, Sehun dan Kai gak satu angkatan dengan Kris maupun Chanyeol, Sehun tidak naik mobil sendiri saat masih SHS, lalu.. KENAPA JIKA SAYA MENAMBAHKAN IMAJINASI KALO SEHUN PUNYA ABS MALAH DI BASH? PADAHAL ADA YANG LEBIH HEBOH DARI ABS, YAITU KAI YANG BISA MENGHILANG?! KENAPA HAH?! KENAPA?!**

* * *

**NB: Saya harap tidak ada yang ng-bash FF ini atau saya tidak akan melanjutkannya.**

* * *

Aku mau balas review kalian di ch7

**redfly: **ya, now the next is come

Kim: makasih :)

KaiHunChenMin: lanjot

egggyeolk: aku juga bingung.. hhe

hyeonria: ini sudah lanjut

banzaianime80: aku juga penasaran^_^

FriederichOfficial: Sehun buta oleh nafsu

xohunaa: yes! NC!

urikaihun: ALWAYS POKOKNYA, HHE

utsukushii02kayaknya blom bisa bkin moment yang so sweet deh, mungkin komedi?

: ini udah lanjut, thanks

Guest: we are yadong man :D

babesulay: ahaha.. me too

AAHSHHSNNJJN : Saya harap Anda tidak mem-**bash** saya dan FF saya!

* * *

Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan siapa yang bash ff ini? pake nama samaran gak jelas tu orang!

yasudah thans for read this announcement ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Gini, all.. buat kalian yang emang gak suka FF ini jangan baca aja oke, saya bukannya marah ato gimana.. tapi saya sedih ada yang ng-bash FF ini! Kan aku udah tulis di Summarynya kalo ini tu FF HunKai/SeKai (nama Sehun didepan artinya Sehun yang seme) so, jangan ng-bash dunk bagi para KaiHun (Kai seme) karena ini FF Sehun yang seme dan Kai jadi uke!**

* * *

**Buat Someone yang udah ng-bash gue! **

* * *

**Kenapa lo baru ng-bash setelah baca sampe chapter ke 7 HAH?! Padahal dari Chapter 1 udah kelihatan jelas Sehun jadi seme dan Kai uke! Kamu jijik baca FF HunKai? Kenapa gak lu close aja tab lo?! Kenapa terusin baca sampe ch 7!? Yang salah siapa coba?! **

**Mikir Pake Otak!**

**Sekali lagi gue ingetin ke lo! Gue Kai Uke Shipper! Pairing Favorit gue HUNKAI! Udah kelihatan dari akun FFN ku kalo didalamnya didominasi HUNKAI!**

* * *

**Dan kalo emang gak setuju sama pemikiran saya! Seharusnya Anda tidak membaca sampai ch7! Anda ng-bash ch7 dengan mengatakan Sehun tidak punya abs?! Saya bisa ajukan kata-kata pedas Anda pada fans fanatic Sehun maka Anda akan habis dibunuh mereka! Sehun punya abs dan semua fans tahu itu! Kalau mau bukti Anda bisa searching!**

**Oke all! Aku gak mau emosi, so.. ingat, ini FF! ini Fanfiction! Kita buat sesuka imajinasi kita para author.. Author juga punya hati, apalagi bias kita.**

**Ini Fanfiction, sejak ch1 pun sudah jelas semua itu terlalu imajinatif karena SECARA REAL: Sehun dan Kai udah gak sekolah, Sehun dan Kai gak satu bangku waktu SHS, Sehun dan Kai gak satu angkatan dengan Kris maupun Chanyeol, Sehun tidak naik mobil sendiri saat masih SHS, lalu.. KENAPA JIKA SAYA MENAMBAHKAN IMAJINASI KALO SEHUN PUNYA ABS MALAH DI BASH? PADAHAL ADA YANG LEBIH HEBOH DARI ABS, YAITU KAI YANG BISA MENGHILANG?! KENAPA HAH?! KENAPA?!**

* * *

**NB: Saya harap tidak ada yang ng-bash FF ini atau saya tidak akan melanjutkannya.**

* * *

**Everybody! Our FF Black Sexy update!**

Akhirnya, update juga! Yey!

**Let's make some noise and sin!**

Ayo kita membayangkan pair tersayang kita ini sedang NC-an!

HunKai selalu bersama pokoke!

..

…

So this is

.

.

**Black Sexy!**

…

**/**

* * *

**SREET..**

"Hunnie, dilepas saja, Kai susah duduknya kalau celana dalam Kai masih di kaki Kai" ia menatapku memelas, oke, aku sudah tak sabar **memakan **si manis ini.

"Ne" dengan semangat akhirnya aku melepas underwear itu.

Sejenak aku mengamati bentuk underwear pink itu. Oke, ini cocok untuk kulitnya. Semacam kue coklat yang disiram saus stroberi?

Yang pasti Kai-ku lebih manis dari kue itu.

"Kenapa warnanya pink?" aku akhirnya bertanya juga setelah banyak hipotesa dikepalaku.

"Kai suka stroberi" dia menjawab dengan polosnya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kini sudah naked total dipangkuanku.

"Boleh aku minta?" terserah kalian katakana aku ini terobsesi atau apalah.. tapi mendapatkan underwear istri idaman kan tidak apa-apa, hehe..

"Sehunnie mau pakai itu?" aigooo! Mau jadi apa gue yang prince ice ganteng sedunia ini kalo pake yang pink-pink gini! Kalo rambut sih gapapa, kan rambut ku diwarnain apa aja tetep cakep kata my Kai tentunya.

"Buat koleksi" oke… aku jujur banget disini. Namja pengoleksi underwear? Hell no! aku hanya mengoleksi milik my Kai kalo boleh sih..

"Jadi koleksi punya Hunnie belum ada yang warnanya pink seperti ini?" ia memiringkan kepalanya imut. Tolong kasitau namja manis dipangkuanku ini agar tidak kelewat polos atau aku akan memakannya sekarang!

"Boleh kan?" aku bertanya lagi. Jujur aku ingin mengganti alasanku tadi. Benar-benar memalukan! Tapi toh, aku memang tidak memiliki yang warnanya pink.

"Ne" ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

Ingatkan aku untuk memakai underwear pink itu **dikepalaku** setiap malam untuk **penutup mataku** ketika tidur!

"Sekarang Kai yang lepasin punya Hunnie" ia menarik lepas underwear hitamku paksa.

* * *

SREET..

kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat milikku adalah mata yang melebar berbinar-binar dan bibir itu membentuk huruf 'o' yang indah.

"Kai suka?" aku menatapnya yang masih belum berkedip. Kuteruskan kegiatannya melepas underwear hitamku dan kubuang entah kemana.

"Kai chagiya.. jangan dipandang seperti itu, katakan sesuatu" aku mengelus pipinya.

"Hunnie.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ne?" aku merendahkan suaraku. Kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggang rampingnya.

"Kai suka sekali dengan milik Hunnie" ia menatap milikku dengan tatapan sangat antusias.

"Kekeke.. kenapa suka hm?" aku mengacak rambut halusnya.

"Milik Sehun gede banget, lebih gede dari punya Umma" Kai makin antusias. Jelas lah milik Evil Oh Sehun gituloch! Jelas lebih besar dari milik.. eh? **Milik siapa tadi?! Astaga!**

"Kai pernah liat punya Yeol?!" aku syok! **Orangtua gila!** Masa anak **sepolos** ini **diliatin barang gede-gede** begitu! (meski tetep gedean punya evil handsome ini sih, hehe)

"Iya, mereka bilang kalo Kai harus cari seme yang punya yang lebih besar dari milik Daddy" ia masih memandang intens kearah milikku.

"Tapi masih gede punya Daddy deh kayaknya, punya Daddy keras dan berdiri" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke juniorku dan aku merasakan nafas hangatnya.

"Kai juga pernah lihat punya Kris?!" aku **shock kebakar api naga**! Orang tua macam apa mereka? (meski hanya orang tua disekolah sih.. bukan orang tua kandung)

* * *

"Punyaku bisa jadi lebih besar chagiya, coba dimainin" aku menggiring tangannya untuk menyentuh adikku yang masih lemas ini.. uh, **please membesar! Membesar!** Membesar sebesar mungkin yach? **Kau harus lebih besar dan lebih gagah dari milik si naga** agar aku bisa memiliki angel indah didepanku ini!

"Eum? Kata eomma, harus dibeginikan" ia memijat milikku dengan tangan halusnya dan rasanya aah..

"Terus dihisap seperti lollipop dan es krim kesukaan Kai" Kai lalu mengulum milikku dan aaah.. hangat dan nikmat sekali.. **good boy-good wife, hehe**

Setelah itu ia menciumi juniorku dan mengulumnya dengan rakus. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Jujur aku agak kecewa, aku masih ingin..

"Sudah Hunnie?" Kai bertanya dengan memasang wajah polos yang jujur malah terlihat menggoda karena sesekali lidahnya menjilati batangku dan jemarinya memegang erat milikku itu.

"Hm.. bagaimana?" aku kini hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan agar Kai mengatakan milikku lebih besar dari milik si naga jelek itu.

"Eng.. srllp~" yak! Dia mengulum dan menghisap milikku lagi!

"aah.. Jonginnie.." aku mendesah juga akhirnya.

* * *

**CHU~**

"Besar punya Hunnie, punya Hunnie gagah sekali!" Kai mengecupi batangku.

"Kau suka?" aku bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ya! Kai suka sekali!" ia tersenyum sambil menggesekkan batangku ke permukaan wajah manisnya.

Dan **hell..** aku berimajinasi aku sendirilah yang menggesekkannya! Pasti senang sekali rasanya!

"Kai, memang Kris dan Yeol bilang apa lagi?" aku beranikan untuk bertanya.

"Ah, umma bilang kalau kelamaan Kai hisap nanti keluar cairan gak enak, Kai gak mau" ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari milikku. Aish..

"Hm.. mungkin punya Kris enggak enak, tapi punyaku enak kok. Mau coba?" **cial!** Aku kok aneh ya.. **menawarkan sperma itu bukan hal yang biasa..**

"Tapi Kai takut gak enak" ia memandang sendu dan takut gak enak (?) kearah milikku yang sudah menegang gagah.

"Kalo gak enak, nanti aku traktir 2 strawberry milkshake deh. Mau?" **cial!** Kok aku malah nawarin (membujuk) Kai nyobain spermaku **lagi** sih?

"Emm..iya deh!" Kai tersenyum sumringah dan segera menggenggam batang gede-ku lagi.

Dijilatnya dengan sensual dari pangkal hingga ujung lalu ia kecup-kecup ujungnya. Kemudian sedikit memijat ujungnya dan mengurutnya dari bawah-atas-bawah berulangkali.

"Kai, ayo diisap dong.." **cial!** Kenapa aku malah jadi **meminta** begini?

"Eungh.. punya Sehun gede banget.. sshh.." ia menjilat dan mengecup milikku sambil berkata dan mendesah. Tunggu! Mendesah (?)

"Kai kau kenapa kau mende-eerrmhh!" mau kutanyakan mengapa ia mendesah tapi perkataanku langsung terredam desahanku ketika ia langsung melahap pisangku ini.

"Eung~srlp.. srrllp.. srllp" kulihat ia sangat asyik mengulum milikku. Sesekali ia hisap dan rasanya.. ia seperti bidadari yang membawaku terbang ke surga!

"Jonginnie.. ermh.. kau.. sshh" **cial!** Kenapa aku jadi sulit sekali bicara!

"Aeo kheoui?" Kai bicara dengan milikku yang masih didalam mulutnya. Tapi aku tahu, ia berkata 'waeyo Sehunnie'.

"Ssshh.. mulutmu hangat Kai, aku suka" aku berkata benar.

"Ung?" ia menarik kepalanya dan menyudahi kegiatannya. Matannya memandangku rumit.

"Wa..wae? ada yang salah Kai?" aish, aku malah jadi sulit bicara begini. Jujur aku takut berbuat (berkata) salah.

"Kalau Sehunnie suka, Kai bakal sering lakuin buat Sehun" ia tersenyum manis hingga matanya membulan sabit. Aigo.. **neomu yeppo..**

* * *

**CHUU~~**

Kukecup kilat bibirnya itu, manis.

"aku menerimamu apa adanya Kai" aku tersenyum juga.

"a.. ah begitu.. em.. gomawo Sehunnie.." kulihat pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya melirik kesamping. Terlalu malu untuk menatapku (?)

Kuangkat dagunya agar ia memandangku menatap mataku.

"Kai.. aku menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirimu" aku seriuskan perkataanku. Kukatakan dengan hatiku.

"Jinja?" ia membulatkan matanya imut.

Kuusak rambutnya hingga sedikit berantakan. Rambutnya halus sekali. Tak tega tanganku menyudahinya. Terpaksa tanganku turun dan tanganku makin beruntung ketika jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat jemariku.

"Ne, Sehun sangat menyukai apapun pada diri Kai" aku tersenyum melihat dirinya yang imut.

"A.. kalau begitu.. **Kai mau melakukan apapun buat Sehun**" ia memajukan wajahnya tiba-tiba dan itu terlihat makin manis. Tapi jujur aku deg-degan melihat wajah bidadarinya terlalu dekat.

* * *

**GREP! **

Langsung kupeluk erat tubuhnya hingga kini ia duduk dipangkuanku lebih dekat dengan kakinya yang melingkar indah di pinggangku.

"Kya! Hunnie!" ia kaget sekali.

"Hm.. Kai wangi, aku suka cium wangi Kai" aku berbisik seduktif ditelinganya.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun boleh cium wangi Kai setiap hari" Kai mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Kuremat pinggangnya.

"Aah..Sehunna.. eeungh.. ah!" ia mendesah dan sedikit memekik saat aku meremas buttnya.

Astaga! Sungguh! Ingin aku menggigit pinggang dan buttnya yang berwarna coklat sexy ini!

"Aku juga suka memegang tubuh Kai" aku terlihat seperti anak yang meminta permen. **Terlihat memaksa ingin memiliki.**

"Kalau begitu, Sehun boleh me-ahn~.. hunh-boleh me-aah~-memegang tubuh Kai" ia kelihatan sulit berbicara karena kini aku menggigiti perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku suka sekali rasa tubuh Kai yang manis" kujilat leher jenjangnya naik sampai ke bibir merah merekahnya. Kucium ganas bibir itu. Kutekan tengkuknya agar ciuman kami makin dalam dan tanganku yang satunya memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Kakinya makin erat memeluk pinggangku. Tangannya juga meremat surai rambutku.

Ah.. kau tahu, dipeluk telanjang oleh seorang primadona bernama Kim Jong In Kai itu lebih beruntung daripada kejatuhan duren!

Ciuman kami makin dalam dan lidahku masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya perlahan lidah kami saling membelit.

_**CPK!**_

"Andwae" Kai memberi jarak membuat ciuman dalam itu terlepas seketika. Tangannya menyilang didepanku. Tatapannya seolah takut padaku.

"Waeyo.. Kai?"

Aku jadi bingung. Apa aku salah lagi?

Apa dia sadar bahwa yang kami lakukan sekarang itu tidak benar?

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

Haiii!

Aku kembali dengan FF Black Sexy lo..

Menurutku disini yang marakke nggilani ki:

Sehun menawarkan cum! Dan KrisYeol pernah NCan didepan uri polos Jonginnie!

Apa? Apa? Ah ini bukan NC ya? Iya..

Ini Foreplay? Ah aku juga gak tau apa maksud 'Foreplay' -_-

NCannya ini bakal dibagi jadi 4 chap kira-kira.

Trus habis NC kayaknya bakal aku **Hiatus-IN **dulu, kasian FF ku yang lain pada terbengkalai..

Mungkin juga kalian bosen sama ni FF? (aku kepikiran sama lu yang ng-bash gue!)

Review ya, seikhlasnya aja..


	10. Chapter 10

**ChubbyMinland: **Hay sobat! Kemana aja lu kok review baru sekarang sih? Kan gue nungguin lu.. #apaan coba.. hhe, thanks dah review bro!

**Safira: **Mereka memang anak-anak nakal yang langsung lupa dunia (lupa sekolah) begitu ketemuan. Hot Night? Oke..

**Jongin48:** Kamu pengen baca NCnya ya? Hayoo.. #pikiran kita sama

**Askasufa:** Iya, saya menyesal bikin karakter Kai terlalu polos sampe dibilang pabo.. -_- , KrisYeol memang orang tua yang berdedikasi tinggi (hha) Thanks semangatnya!

**Brbielukai: ** Makasih udah menunggu, aku juga pernah merasakan gak enaknya nunggu FF yang lama update T_T

**Adilia. taruni. 7: **Thanks bro! Cuma segelintir orang yang bilang Kai imut di ff ini, lennya bilang bloon -_-

**Miszhanty05:** next!

**Guest:** Thanks sudah mengerti aku ^_^

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **Terimakasih, FIGHTING!

**Utsukushii02:** Terimakasih dukungannya, hehee

**Shaniamathelda1:** MIANHAE!

**Laxyovrds:** This is the next for you ^_^

**Afranabilah19:** Ya kan ini ceritanya tentang perjuangan Sehun mendapatkan uri Kai, NC itu cuma selingan Chingu, hhe

**Kamong Jjong:** Hhe, itu KrisYeol, ah gak tau gimana adegannya bisa-bisanya gak malu dilihat Kai

**SooBabyBee:** Benar, HunKai itu banyak hattersnya, dan aku akan memiliki cukup banyak kesabaran, terimakasih dukungannya ^_^

**Maya han:** Sehun pov terlalu what? Hhe

**Xxchancimit:** Aku akan mengabaikan mereka, terimakasih

**Novisaputri09:** Hhe, that's right!

**Little darik wolf:** Males login? Kamu bilang idiot ke umma Kai entar beneran diteleport ke neraka lo.. hhe. Oke! Kita melestarikan FF HunKai! Fighting!

**Guest:** terimakasih sudah menunggu

**AyumKim:** Bakat alami Kai itu memang imut, kita sesama Kai-uke Shipper! Yey!

* * *

Thanks for all yang udah dukung FF ini, saya harap FF ini berbeda dengan FF yang lain, maksud saya bukan berarti FF ini aneh, tapi berbeda dari FF yang sudah-sudah, hanya itu saja. Saya membuat FF ini dengan tujuan pair HunKai itu cocok juga dijadikan FF seperti ini yang artinya HunKai itu cocok dimasukin ke FF genre apa aja karena mereka memang pasangan kesayangan kita ^_^

Oke, untuk kejadian yang sudah-sudah mengenai isi FF ini kebanyakan readers malah jadi memikirkan NCnya. Kalian ingat summarynya? Ini **perjuangan Sehun mendapatkan hati Kai**.. ^_^

* * *

Jadi saya harap akhirnya tetap romantis, kalian juga ingin begitu kan? Kan kasihan gitu kalo ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi indah Sehun..

So, thanks all yang udah dukung FF ini apa adanya, menjadi readers setia dan FF ini akan segera end dengan baik.

* * *

**Everybody! Our FF Black Sexy update!**

**Full NC!**

**Let's make some noise and sin!**

Ayo kita membayangkan pair tersayang kita ini sedang NC-an!

HunKai selalu bersama pokoke!

..

…

So this is

.

.

* * *

**Black Sexy!**

* * *

…

**/**

* * *

CPK!

"Andwae" Kai memberi jarak membuat ciuman dalam itu terlepas seketika. Tangannya menyilang didepanku. Tatapannya seolah takut padaku.

"Waeyo.. Kai?"

Aku jadi bingung. Apa aku salah lagi?

Apa dia sadar bahwa yang kami lakukan sekarang itu tidak benar?

* * *

**=Black Sexy!=**

* * *

"Wae chagiya?" aku kaget tentusaja. Dia **menolakku** bro!

"Sehunnie jangan merasakan tubuh Kai. Kai nanti mati dimakan Sehunnie" kepalanya menggeleng imut.

Ahaha.. Kai-ku sangat imut~

"Kai, aku mau mencoba milikmu" aku menunjuk junior imutnya yang sangat menegang itu.

"Boleh" ia turun dari pangkuanku. Kini posisi kami berganti. Kai terlentang pasrah dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan junior tegaknya yang imut itu benar benar ingin segera ku lahap.

"Hunnie?" suara indahnya menghentikan fantasi liarku. Segera kudekatkan wajahku dengan juniornya. Astaga, **harum sekali!**

"Sehunnie jangan diliha-Aaanghhh~" Kai mendesah merdu ketika aku melahap seluruh juniornya.

"Aah.. Sehuunnie.. aah.." ia mendesah berkali-kali setiap aku memainkan lidahku di lubang keluar cumnya dan menghisapnya sangat kuat.

Tubuh sexynya menggeliat saat aku memblowjobnya dan jemariku memainkan twinsball serta nipplenya yang memerah itu.

"shh.. aangh.. Hunnie.." Kai terlihat kewalahan kini, jemarinya meremat kuat sprei kasur UKS yang kami gunakan saat ini hingga berantakan. Ah, akupun tidak peduli itu.

"Aaaanghh.. Sehuunn!~ Kai pipis.." Kai mengeluarkan cumnya dan segera kutelan habis tanpa sisa. Nikmat sekali cumnya, dan kau tahu.. cumnya wangi sekali! Kusedot-sedot lubang keluar cumnya, mencoba mendapatkan cumnya lagi.

"Ah.. ah.. ah.. Hunnie, andwae.." Kai menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh pemandangan paling **erotis** yang pernah kulihat.

Kuciumi juniornya, turun ke twinsballnya kemudian makin kulebarkan kakinya sehingga terpampanglah dihadapanku hole merah merekah berkedut yang sangat ingin kumasuki itu!

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku pada holenya, kuendus dan kuhirup wangi holenya yang kini menjadi canduku. Pelan-pelan kujilat hole indahnya itu.

"Kai.. Kris dan Chanyeol melakukan apa setelah itu?" aku bertanya sambil menjilati hole indahnya.

"Umma.. dan Daddy.. aaahh~ Daddy memasukkan miliknya kedalam Umma" Kai mendesah saat lidahku menusuk holenya. Dan kau tahu? Holenya manissss sekali!

"Kris memasukkan lewat mana?" aku mengecup holenya.

"Lewat sini.. emh.." Kai mendesah indah sekali, dan kau tahu? Ia menunjukkan letaknya dengan **mendorong kepalaku** sehingga bibirku mencium dalam holenya! **Indahnya nasibku ini!** Segera ku lumat dan kuraup rakus hole indahnya itu.

"Hun-Hunnie! Andwae! Aaangh~" pinggangnya melenting indah sekali, kutusuk holenya dengan lidahku. Suaranya sungguh merangsangku.

"Kai aku tidak peduli.. aku ingin memasukimu!" segera kubuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan kunaikkan kepundakku sehingga hole indahnya terpampang jelas.

"Hunnie! Andwae!" Kai hendak melawan. Dengan sigap kutali kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya menggunakan dasi seragamku, kupegang erat kaki jenjangnya yang berada dipundakku agar tidak menendangku.

"Mianhae.. sungguh aku tidak bisa menahannya Kai" kutatap ragu matanya yang menatapku ketakutan. Jujur aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan seperti itu, ingin aku melindunginya.. tapi bagaimana aku bisa melindunginya jika **aku** sendiri yang membuatnya **takut**?

"Please.. Hunnie.. jangan.." ia menatapku dengan mata yang sendu.

"Maaf.." kuposisikan milikku yang menegang hebat ini didepan holenya.

"Kai takut sakiit~ kata eomma rasanya sakit" ia menatapku dengan polos.

"Ahaha, tidak sayang.. hanya sedikit sakit diawal, tapi nantinya akan nyaman sekali" kuusak rambutnya. Senang sekali rasanya andai aku memiliki istri sepolos dia. Bisa diapa-apain.. bisa minta jatah setiap hari, hehe..

"Jinja?" ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, kalau sakit, kau bisa mencakar punggungku, honey.." kucium pipinya dan kubuka ikatan dasiku ditangannya. Karena aku tak tega tentunya.

"Tidak sakitkah kucakar nanti?" ia memandangku penuh tanya.

"Tidak sepadan dengan sakitmu" kukecup bibirnya.

"Hn" ia mengangguk imut.

"Bolehkah?" aku bertanya dengan menatap matanya. Mencari kejujuran disana.

"Asal Hunnie lembut" ia memandangku penuh harap.

"Pasti, baby.." kamipun berciuman cukup lama. Saling menyesap rasa bibir masing-masing.

**JLEB!**

"Aaaaaakkhh..!" Kai berteriak cukup keras, dan kukunya.. mencakar punggungku, aku tak tahu kalau kukunya bisa setajam ini.

"Rrrsshh.." aku meringis perih. Aku pastikan bahwa akan ada darah yang keluar dari luka cakarannya. Tapi biarlah.. ini tak sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Dan nikmat yang kurasakan saat ini karena hole ketatnya.. hehe

Kalian tahu? Holenya ketat sekali.. baru kepala penisku loh yang masuk meski aku menusuknya dengan kekuatan sedang (tentusaja tadi ranjang UKS ini ikut berderit).

"Sehunnie.. appo~ hiks.." bidadariku menangis. Mian, evil dalam diriku ini lebih kuat! (yaelah.. bilang aja nafsunya yang lebih kuat! Dasar Yehet!)

"Aku diamkan sejenak ne?" aku jilat air matanya yang mengalir dan Kai hanya mengangguk lemah. Kubelai wajahnya dan kukecup dahinya cukup lama.

Perlahan kurasakan tangannya yang mencakarku mulai merengkuh punggungku.

"Hunnie, sakit ya? Tangan Kai kena darah punggung Hunnie, mian.." matanya menjadi sendu merasa bersalah ketika melihat kuku jemari lentiknya sedikit berwarna merah darahku.

"Ani, kau lebih sakit Kai" kukecup bibir penuh manis itu sekilas dan kulayangkan senyumanku.

**Chu~**

Yey! My cute Jonginnie mencium bibirku duluan!

"Sehunnie tampan" ia berujar lirih dan sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan mataku yang sepertinya berkhayal bahwa ada semburat merah di pipinya yang menambah kesan manisnya!

"…" tuh kan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam begitu saja!

"Hunnie, emh.. masukkan lebih dalam.." Kai mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggangku dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya memberikan sensasi nikmat pada kepala penisku yang sudah masuk kedalam hole ketatnya.

"Ermh~ kau nakal sekali Jong-Aaaargh~!" **cial!** Ini nikmat sekali!

Kai meremas batang penisku naik turun berusaha memasukkan penisku lebih dalam pada holenya!

"Sehunnie~ masukkan" Kai makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Matanya makin sayu dan udara disekitar kami terasa makin panas.

"Ermh~ ja-jangan dikocok dulu Chagiya.." kupegang kedua tangannya, menghentikannya yang entah mengapa jemari tangannya **sungguh hebat** memainkan juniorku ini!

"Sehunnie.. eungh~" kau tahu? Bibirnya mengerucut imut sekali seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena kehilangan mainannya.

"Sabar Jonginnie, sini-sini" kuraih kedua lengannya untuk mengalung dileherku.

**JLEEB!**

"Aaaakhhss! Appo!" Kai menjerit kembali namun aku akan menulikan telingaku.

**JLEEB! JLEEB!**

"Sehunnie! Stop! Akh!" jeritannya malah menambah semangatku untuk menusuknya lebih kasar.

"My Jonginnie~" kukecupi wajahnya yang cantik itu. Kuberi kissmark di leher jenjangnya.

"Eungh~ akh! Stop! Please.." Kai mendesah saat kissmark mulai kubuat disepanjang pundak mulusnya namun desahan indah itu terhenti dan menjerit ketika aku mencoba membobolnya lebih dalam.

**JLEEB!**

"Akhssh! Sudah Sehunnie.. hiks" air matanya kembali mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku suka sekali melihat makhluk manis dibawahku ini seperti saat ini. Bukannya tak peduli dan tak punya rasa kasihan, tapi look! Kini seluruh kulit tan manis yang halus itu mengkilap sexy! Bibir merahnya yang merekah itu sedikit sobek mengeluarkan darah mengalunkan desahan dan pekikan sakit yang menggoda! Mata sendunya seolah merelakan dirinya untuk kujamah! Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna yellow itu basah menempel di dahinya! Tubuhnya menggeliat kesakitan namun dimataku itu adalah gerakan paling erotis.. sungguh, tubuh nakednya ingin kuhabisi!

"Sehunnie~ stop please~" Kai memegang pinggulku yang siap memasukinya lagi sehingga gerakanku terhenti. Kulihat dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika aku membatalkan tusukanku yang entah keberapa itu.

"Kau lelah baby? Sakit ya?" kurapihkan rambut yang menutupi kelopak matanya. Kai tersenyum manis, jemari tangan kanan lentiknya menyentuh pipiku membuatku memejamkan mataku sejenak merasakan betapa halus kulit tangannya. Jemari lentik itu naik mengusap pelipisku yang berpeluh.

"Sehunnie, apa belum masuk semua?" suara indah itu membuat mataku terbuka dan kulihat dengan jelas matanya yang sayu itu kini membulat berbinar imut.

"Ah, iya.. ini masih setengahnya yang masuk" ini **susah** Bro.. holenya sempit sekali! Aku sudah bersusah payah selembut mungkin memasukkannya sedari tadi tapi baru setengahnya!

"Kai boleh diatas?" tangannya mengalung dileherku.

"Cium bibirku dulu, chagiya.." aku menyeringai lebar. **Mengambil keuntungan dalam kesempitan** hehe..

"Boleh" Kai menarik tengkukku dan aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku dan..

**CHU~~~**

Bibirnya manis sekali, rasanya strawberry, hehe.

"Se-hmph-hunnie~ Sudah.. hmp!" ahaha, terserah apa katamu manis, aku akan tetap melumat habis bibir merah menggodamu itu!

Cukup lama aku menikmati bibirnya lalu lidahku masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Tentusaja aku yang menang.

**Puk! Puk!**

Telapak tangan Kai memukul lengan kiriku dengan perlahan, sepertinya ia sudah sangat membutuhkan oksigen. Terpaksa kuakhiri **jamahan** bibirku ini (?)

**Hosh~hosh~**

**Ewr..** bibirnya makin memerah dan terbuka kecil berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dan aku jadi ingin lagi!

**BRUGH!**

Kai tiba-tiba membalik posisi kami sehingga ia sekarang berada diatasku. Aku kini terbaring dan dia berjongkok diatasku.

**GREP!**

Kupegang erat pinggang rampingnya itu. **Halus sekali** loh kulitnya.. hehe

"Hunnie, pelan-pelan turunin tubuh Kai biar punya Hunnie bisa masuk ya?" ia menatapku **memohon** dan itu terlihat seperti '**Master.. please fuck me!**' haha..

"Oke.. pelan-pelan turun Baby.. ermh" **cial!** Hole Kai makin sempit karena posisinya diatasku!

Pinggulnya perlahan kudorong turun dan holenya seperti memakan penis besarku ini, merematnya dan rasa nikmat makin kurasakan.. ah..

**JLEBB!..**

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

Yey! Udah mulai NC!

Saya ingatkan untuk all readers setia black Sexy, FF ini akan hiatus setelah NC selesai oke?

* * *

Review ya, aku tunggu 20 tambahan review aja kok Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Aku mau balas review kalian di ch sbelumnya ya ^_^**

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Iya, ni FF bakal hiatus

**Ling-ling pandabear: **udah update ini, silakan baca, hhe

**Jongin48:** Hot! Yey!

**Utsukushii02:** hehe

**Kamong Jjong: **Mereka lebih berkeringat dari kita.. hhe

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo: ** Eh, itu UKS udah dikunci sama Sehun belom e? kok aku lupa ya..

**Askasufa: **Evil dalam bercinta, hehe

**Myungricho: **Di skip? Bagian mana?

**Sungie:** Bagus gak menurutmu FF ini? (serius)

**Miszshanty05: **Okkeee

**Maya han:** Itu sehun ng-jleb Kainya ke pause lebih dari 1 bulan ya? (lama banget gak aku update ini ff )

**ChubbyMinland:** Tentu! Kita akan buat HunKai shipper bertebaran! Kita akan bersama buat HunKai menjadi official pair! Yey!

**Laxyovds: **Iya, NC yang tertukar.. eh! Yang terpotong!

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** pendek apa nanggung hayoo? Hehe

**Novisaputri09:** Ya, karena gak ada waktu update.. hiks..

**Saus Tartar:** Bneran, aku pengen pinjem pen name mu! Cius bagus banget! Iya e.. ini mau hiatus

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** ini udah next, hehe

**Kim In Soo:** Kamu hunkai shipper juga bukan? Aku mau kenalan.. hehe (modus)

**Teleportbabies: **Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo chingu ^_^

**Little Dark Wolf99: **Ya aku selesaiin NCnya terus aku hiatusin sampe aku lulus kuliah (lama banget ya..)

**Thanks buat semua yang udah review! Gomawo! ^_^**

* * *

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

* * *

**Everybody! Our FF Black Sexy update!**

**Full NC!**

**Let's make some noise and sin!**

Ayo kita membayangkan pair tersayang kita ini sedang NC-an!

HunKai selalu bersama pokoke!

..

…

So this is

.

.

**Black Sexy!**

…

**/**

* * *

**GREP!**

Kupegang erat pinggang rampingnya itu. **Halus sekali** loh kulitnya.. hehe

"Hunnie, pelan-pelan turunin tubuh Kai biar punya Hunnie bisa masuk ya?" ia menatapku **memohon** dan itu terlihat seperti '**Master.. please fuck me!**' haha..

"Oke.. pelan-pelan turun Baby.. ermh" **cial!** Hole Kai makin sempit karena posisinya diatasku!

Pinggulnya perlahan kudorong turun dan holenya seperti memakan penis besarku ini, merematnya dan rasa nikmat makin kurasakan.. ah..

* * *

**=Black Sexy!=**

* * *

**JLEBB!..**

"Hu-Hunnie~ akh! Stop! Wait! Akh!" Kai memegangi kedua tanganku yang mendorong pinggangnya turun terlalu cepat. Entah aku seperti kehilangan kendali, rasanya nikmat sekali sehingga aku terus mendorong turun pinggangnya dengan sekuat tenagaku hingga milikku ini perlahan mulai masuk kedalam holenya lebih cepat.

**JLEBB!**

"Aaakh! Sehunnie! Sudah! Ack! Hiks.." air matanya mengalir lagi. Lebih deras. Sepertinya ini sakit sekali karena penisku sudah ¾ masuk hole ketatnya itu.

"Tahan baby, ini-engh-nikmat sekali, holemu milikku! Ermh!" kupejamkan mataku menikmati holenya yang ketat itu makin ketat seiring penisku yang makin masuk.

**TRRRSSSSSHHH..**

"Akkhss!" Kai kini memekik lagi lebih keras saat aku menekan lebih kuat pinggulnya untuk turun dan mataku terbuka dengan sempurna merasakan sensasi lain pada hole nikmat itu.

"C-Chagi.. Jadi apakah-" aku menghentikan perkataanku. Kutatap lekat matanya yang sayu indah itu. Pundak mulusnya naik turun dengan cepat dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua lengan kokohku untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

"I-iya.." suaranya bahkan merintih dan sedikit meringis perih saat pinggulnya aku coba untuk turunkan hati-hati.

Benar, penis besarku ini sudah sampai di cincin keperawanannya(?).

"Bolehkah?" kutatap lebih serius wajahnya itu. Dari bawah sini wajahnya lebih manis. Tak pernah bosan mataku memandangnya.

"Ta-tapi.. akh!" ia memekik kecil ketika kucoba lebih kuat untuk menurunkan pinggulnya.

Nihil. Penisku tak bergerak masuk sedikitpun. Selaput daranya **sangat ketat**.

"Aku akan berhati-hati" kukatakan begitupun matanya tetap menatapku cemas dan takut. Tentusaja.. sedari tadi aku menyiksanya.

Salahkan Big Oh di selangkanganku ini yang sangat ingin mengoyak hole ketatnya!

"Sehunnie tapi-"

"Aku akan menikahimu!" kupenggal perkataannya. Kuhapus keraguannya. Kini matanya terbuka sempurna menatapku dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya untukmu manis.." kukecup dahinya lama sekali.

Jemarinya yang lentik itu meremat pelan bahuku yang setia memegang pinggang rampingnya.

Kuakhiri kecupanku dan kutatap dia dengan serius.

"Kai mau asal nanti Sehunnie beliin Kai boneka bunglon hijau yang ada di GN Store.." Kai menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat imut dan memohon.

"O-oke! Tentu!" **ahahaha, Yesss! Aku boleh lo**.. Senang sekali hatiku seolah ada **lope-lope terbang diudara!**

My Kai sungguh polos! Bahkan janjiku menikahinya **ditolak** hanya untuk boneka bunglon hijau?

Tapi **cial** sekali.. bahkan saat kami melakukan kegiatan bercinta ini pikirannya tidak terfokus padaku malah memikirkan boneka bunglon hijau entah apa itu! Pesonaku kalah dari sepotong(?) boneka!

**BRUGH!**

Kubalik posisi kami. Kini aku berada diatasnya dan kulingkarkan kaki jenjangnya itu dipinggangku. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat bahuku.

"Percaya padaku" kukecup pipinya dan kulihat ia memejamkan mata indahnya. Oh.. my wife sudah **pasrah** rupanya. Kau tahu.. matanya yang terpejam itu malah menampilkan raut wajah yang amat menggoda iman, dan sungguh **cial! **Big Oh diselangkanganku makin menegang!

**JLEBB! TRRRRSSSSSHH!**

"Ack! Sehuuunnnieee!" Kai menjerit ketika dengan sekuat tenaga aku membobolnya dan rasanya aku sudah menyobek dinding keperawanannya karena kini kurasakan perlahan milikku ini dilingkupi oleh liquid yang hangat.

"Ssshh.. nikmat sekali, ermh.." kupejamkan mataku ketika holenya berkontraksi meremas milikku erat sekali. Angel dalam kungkunganku ini sukses membawaku kesurga kenikmatan.

Cukup lama aku mendiamkan Big Oh dalam holenya agar ia bisa beradaptasi sebelum kulanjutkan kegiatan ini. Jemari Kai kemudian meraba holenya lalu menatapnya.

"Sehunnie~ Kai berdarah.. hiks" Kai memperlihatkan jemarinya yang terdapat darah.

"Gwenchana, aku akan bergerak sekarang" aku mulai mempersiapkan milikku untuk mulai menggenjotnya.

"Kalau Sehunnie bergerak, bisa berhenti darahnya ya?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iya.. ehem" astaga.. aku **berbohong**! Tapi aku mau sekarang! Misalnya aku bilang jujur namanya **luka** berdarah **kalo bergesekan darahnya makin banyak keluar** lah.. Tapi entar dia gak mau lanjutin, aku yang **merana** dunk!

"Gerakin Hunnie" ia mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dan memasang wajah polosnya.

Oke.. aku tak mau bersabar lagi chagiya..

**JLEEB!**

"Akhs.. Hunnie pelan-pelan.." ia meringis sakit saat seluruh penisku kini tertanam seutuhnya dihole ketatnya.

"Gwenchana?" kuhentikan gerakanku.

"Ne, Sehunnie tampan" Kai tersenyum manis sekali lalu membelai pipiku dan menghapus keringatku.

"Iya tentu. Aku kan semenya Kai" aku tersenyum membalas senyumnya.

"Hehehe.. Hunnie lucu" **loh..(?)** si manis ini kok jadi ketawa imut gitu? Kulihat telunjuknya menunjuk pipiku yang dielusnya tadi. Kupegang dan kulihat tanganku itu.

"Aaa.. kau nakal sekali honey, darah keperawananmu kau lukis dipipiku?" aku mencubit gemas pipi kanannya. Imutnya.. **istri idamanku**.

**CHU~~**

Kai mencium bibirku! Aku bisa mati diabetes karena moment manis ini!

Kutekan tengkuknya agar ciuman kami makin dalam.

"Anh~" kupilin nipplenya yang makin menegang dan ia mendesah pelan sehingga lidahku dapat menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Lidah kami saling membelit dan salvia kami tercampur. Setelah cukup lama kami berpangutan terpaksa kulepas ciuman kami ketika tangannya menepuk pelan dada bidangku menandakan bahwa ia harus segera bernafas.

Hosh.. Hosh..

Nafas kami terengah, namun kami saling melempar senyuman.

"Sehunnie tampan sekali" Kai menyerka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisku.

"Kau yeppo sekali, my Kai.." kukecup pipinya kilat lalu mulai kugerakkan pinggulku.

"Akh! Sehunnie, appo.." Kai terus memekik kecil merasakan sakit meski gerakanku amat pelan.

"Angh~" omo! My angel **mendesah** bro! Suaranya halus sekali!

"Ka-Kai?" kulihat pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan mata yang menatapku sayu.

"Sehunnie.. lagi~" jari telunjuk lentiknya menyentuh jakunku, turun kedadaku lalu ke absku dan berhenti di batang Big Oh yang sedikit keluar dari holenya.

"Lebih dalam Hunnie~" **cial!** Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sexy nakalnya!

**CHU~**

Ku raup rakus bibir penuhnya itu dan jemarinya meremat rambutku perlahan.

"Angh~! Sehunnie~ eungh~" pinggangnya melenting indah sekali. Kupompa tubuhnya makin cepat dan cepat.

Aku makin brutal menggenjotnya seiring desahan dan pekikan nikmatnya yang mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan UKS itu.

"Ermh! Kai.. kenapa masih sempit? Hmh.. nikmat sekali holemu chagiya.." kugigiti leher tan jenjangnya itu. Sudah banyak sekali kissmark yang kuberi disekujur tubuhnya. Dan yang paling aku suka adalah kissmark yang kubuat di sekeliling kedua nipplenya.

"Angh! Ahhh~ Hunnie~ angh!" tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak karena Big Oh yang terlalu bersemangat menggenjotnya. Ranjang UKS yang kami gunakan sampai berderit bro..

"Sehunnie~ Kai mau-" aku yang tahu bahwa ia akan segera selesai kuraih penis imutnya itu. Kututup lubang cumnya dan membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

Bibirnya merah karena dengan brutal kuciumi tadi kini terbuka dengan desahan desahannya.

"Sehunnie, ang~ eungh~ leppassh~" ia memohon dengan mata sayunya.

"Sabar, baby.." kuberikan seringaianku dan kembali kusedot rakus kedua nipplenya bergiliran membuatnya meracau dan mendesah makin hebat.

"F-Faster.." jemari tangan kanannya yang halus membelai pipiku dan wajahnya menatapku memohon. Oh so **good f*cking hole!** Kapanpun kau mau akan kugerakkan lebih cepat Kai-ku!

"With my pleasure" kuberikan seringaian evilku dan segera kugerakkan makin cepat dan makin brutal Big Oh menggenjot hole laparnya itu.

"Ermh! Kai! Aku-" **cial**! aku sudah akan sampai. Kupercepat gerakanku dan tubuhnya makin menghentak hentak. Holenya mengetat serasa meremat, memijat dan menyedot penisku makin masuk kedalam! Suara desahannya lebih indah dari bintang film blue japan yang ada dalam koleksiku! Ehehe.. ketahuan kalo sering lihat nih aku, tapi gapapa.. buat dipraktekin sama my Kai tentunya.. hehe

Kujilati keringat yang mengalir dipelipis dan chestnya. Tubuhnya amat menggoda dengan kulit tan sexy yang mengkilap dengan keringatnya.

Kulepas penis imutnya yang sudah berkedut hebat sedari tadi. Holenya makin ketat meremat penisku hingga gerakanku makin sulit.

**JLEEBB!**

Kuhentakkan dengan kuat hingga milikku ini menumbuk kuat spotnya.

"SEHUUUNN!" ia klimaks dan spermanya mengotori perut kami.

"KIM JONG IN! SARANGHAE!" setelahnya aku ikut klimaks dan menyemburkan seluruh spermaku dalam holenya. Kujatuhkan tubuhku diatasnya.

**GREP!**

Kai memeluk erat tubuhku dan kakinya melingkar erat dipinggangku.

"Kya! Sehunnie~ Terlalu banyak! Sudaah~" ahaha.. Kai memekik kaget karena spermaku sungguh banyak memenuhi holenya hingga keluar.

**Setelah sekian lama kami menormalkan deru nafas kami..**

"Kai? Kau lelah?" kurapihkan rambut yellownya yang basah itu. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang sayu mengantuk.

"Tidurlah" kupeluk erat tubuhnya dan kami tidur saling berhadapan.

Kutarik selimut putih UKS untuk menutupi tubuh naked kami. Kai menyamankan kepalannya di lenganku yang menjadi bantalannya.

Kukecup singkat dahinya yang tertutupi poni dan kudekap erat.

**GREP!**

"Kai? Ada apa?" aku kaget ketika ia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Tubuh kami jadi benar-benar menempel sekarang.

"Kai takuut~ hiks!" aigoo! Kai nangis! **Kau sungguh seme jahat Oh Sehun!**

"Tenang, sshh.. jangan menangis ne? Aku bakal jaga kamu kok" kuelus punggung halusnya itu, mencoba meredakan tangisannya dan berhasil.

"Kai takut boneka bunglon hijaunya udah dibeli sama orang lain" ia mengusak kepalanya di leherku. Aish-aish.. imut sekali **calon** istriku ini! Ah ani! Dia **sudah** **jadi** istriku! Kita kan sudah melakukan **'ehem-ehem'** tadi barusaja.. hehe.

"Aku pastiin aku bakal dapetin boneka itu terus aku kasih ke Kai" kukecup kilat bibir merah menggodanya itu.

"Jinja?" ia memasang wajah polosnya. Oke.. siapa sih seme yang gak suka kalo ukenya dicium tapi wajahnya tetep polos gitu? Aku **'itu'**-in tadi aja dia mau.

Tidak di **gampar** sama uke itu **sesuatu banget** bro!

"Ne" kuberikan senyuman tampanku ini.

"Gomawo Hunnie" ia mencium bibir bawahku kilat lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kai?" aku shock lagi! Aaa.. aku dicium si manis Kai! Yehet!

"Kai maluu~" Kai mengusak kepalanya didada bidangku. Imutnya.. makin cinta aku.

"Ahaha.. tak usah malu Kai, kau manis sekali" kuusak pelan rambut halusnya yang wangi itu.

"Sehunnie, Kai mengantuk" jemari Kai merangkul bahuku erat. Aku takut detak jantungku yang tidak normal itu ketahuan olehnya!

"Ti-tidurlah chagi" **cial!** Suaraku jadi gini lagi! Gak manly banget!

"Ne, jaljayo Sehunnie tampan.." Kai memejamkan matanya dan tak berselang lama kemudian nafasnya menjadi teratur.

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

Waw,, NC selesai!

Mian kalo gak hot sama sekali .

Jadi disini Sehun bilang istri idamannya adalah istri yang mau di-NC-in kapan aja, haha Yehet pervert

Sehun enak banget ya.. jadi yang pertama buat uri Jonginnie

Cialnya tadi janji Sehun buat nikahin Kai ditolak mentah-mentah hanya untuk sebutir(?) boneka bunglon? (kalo gitu aku aja yang NCin Kai, ntar Kai aku beliin buanyaaaakk banget boneka bunglon.. hehe)

Menurut all Readers NC kali ini mimpi Sehun lagi atau bukan?

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

Review ya, aku tunggu reviewnya tambah 23 ya, sekalian kasitau kelanjutan FF ini gimana (author bingung) Thanks!

**-From BL-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks udah review! Gomawo all ^_^**

* * *

**Jongin48:** Hot! Hhe

**Askasufa:** iya, pesona seorang Oh Sehun masih kalah oleh sepotong boneka _ itu UKS khusus OSIS, entah nanti pasti di-sidang, hehe

**SooBabyBee:** Ayo culik Kai rame-rame! Hehe

**Saya. orchestra:** HunKai pasti hot! :D

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Iya ini ch terakhir sebelum hiatus T.T

**Utsukushii02:** This is Next

**Sungie:** Iya, habis ini hiatus T.T #IkutGelindingan

**Little Dark Wolf 99:** Waah jelas ada kok reader cowok *lirikAldi soalnya HunKai itu universal #apaancoba kamu udah menyakiti Kai umma dengan mengatainya oon berkali-kali -_-

**BarbieLuKai:** Haaii.. Salam kenal, BL 98line *modus

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo:** Seratus buat kamu! Yehet!

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Ch 11 itu adalah NC perpisahan sebelum hiatus jadi dibuat se-HOT –HOTnya! Hehe

**Ling-ling pandabear:** ini updatenya asap yang kena hujan terus ikut ke infiltrasi tanah, masuk sungai, kelaut, evaporasi, baru sampe ke Ffn, hehe

**Kamong Jjong:** Iya, Kai itu udah diapa-apain sama Kai loo..

**Laxyovrds:** Kai itu emang imut menurutku, hehe

**Sungie:** Kok kamu bisa e review 2 kali di ch yg sama? Aku coba review di ff author hunkai paporitku 2 kali gak dibolehin sama FFnnya, katanya Cuma boleh review 1 kali tiap ch T.T

**Maya han:** Mian, ch ini pendek sekali..

**Saus Tartar: **oo.. penname limited edition dari spongebob ya.. aku juga fans sejati spongebob looh.. eh katanya kartun spongebob mau diapain itu? dihentikan tayang? What?

**Kim In Soo:** Kamu suka Thehun The Sheep tersiksa? hehe

**Novisaputri09:** Bentuknya sebelas-duabelas sama Isa si Iguana di Dora the Explorer itu lo.. hehe

* * *

**Gomawo udah review! Saatnya ch 12! ^_^**

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

**Thanks for attention! ^_^**

* * *

**Everybody! Our FF Black Sexy update!**

**Let's make some noise!**

HunKai selalu bersama!

..

…

So this is

.

.

**Black Sexy!**

…

**/**

* * *

"Ne" kuberikan senyuman tampanku ini.

"Gomawo Hunnie" ia mencium bibir bawahku kilat lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kai?" aku shock lagi! Aaa.. aku dicium si manis Kai! Yehet!

"Kai maluu~" Kai mengusak kepalanya didada bidangku. Imutnya.. makin cinta aku.

"Ahaha.. tak usah malu Kai, kau manis sekali" kuusak pelan rambut halusnya yang wangi itu.

"Sehunnie, Kai mengantuk" jemari Kai merangkul bahuku erat. Aku takut detak jantungku yang tidak normal itu ketahuan olehnya!

"Ti-tidurlah chagi" **cial!** Suaraku jadi gini lagi! Gak manly banget!

"Ne, jaljayo Sehunnie tampan.." Kai memejamkan matanya dan tak berselang lama kemudian nafasnya menjadi teratur.

* * *

**=Black Sexy!=**

* * *

"Kau sudah tidur ya manis?" kurapihkan lagi rambut yellownya yang sedikit berantakan itu. Kulihat wajah polosnya yang amat manis ketika terlelap tidur seperti sekarang.

**CHU~~**

Kukecup pelan bibirnya agar mimpinya tak terusik.

"Kuharap, saat ku terbangun, kau tetap disampingku" kupejamkan mataku dan kukecup ujung kepalanya.

Bermonolog seperti ini sungguh **menyakitkan**. Aku tak ingin ini hanya mimpi!

Sungguh! Hatiku seperti **dipermainkan ilusi**!

"Tetaplah disampingku.. aku mencintaimu, Kim Jong In" setelah kukatakan itu pada sosok manis yang terlelap dalam dekapanku, akupun ikut mengarungi mimpiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**==TBC==**

**Enggak-enggak..**

**MASIH LANJUT KOK.. Hehe**

.

.

.

* * *

**07.03 am..**

**Cuit! Cuit!**

Suara kicauan burung yang bertengger di jendela membangunkanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan sedikit silau ketika mataku menangkap cahaya teduh pagi itu.

Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit berat karena ada beban diatasnya.

"Morning Sehunnie~" itu suara Kai-ku, pagi-pagi begini aku sudah berhalusinasi lagi. Aku tersenyum getir meratapi nasib cintaku.

**CHUU~~**

"Hmp-?!" aku kaget! Beban ditubuhku itu baru kusadari bahwa itu adalah seseorang!

"!" aku membelalakkan mataku ketika tahu orang itu naked dan dia adalah..

"Morning kiss untuk Sehunnie, hehe" wajahnya manis sekali..

"Kai" aku tak menyangka! Bidadariku menyambut pagiku!

"Sehunnie tidur nyenyak?" jemari lentiknya merapihkan rambutku yang sedikit acak-acakan.

**GREP!**

Kupeluk erat pinggangnya yang ramping itu. Persis seperti kemarin rasanya.

Jadi**.. ini bukan mimpi**?

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Ini UKS OSIS..

Cubit aku! Aku tak percaya!

"Nah, Sehunnie sudah makin tampan sekarang" Kai bertepuk tangan ketika selesai merapihkan rambutku.

"Chagi, kau benar-benar disini kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" kutatap dirinya.

**Sreet..**

Jemari halusnya itu mengangkat tangan kananku dan meletakkannya dipipi halusnya.

"Ini benar-benar Kai. Masa Sehun tidak percaya?" Kai tersenyum manis sekali.

"Gomawo!" langsung kupeluk erat tubuhnya dan kubalik posisi kami sehingga aku berada diatasnya dan langsung kuraup bibir manisnya itu!

"Engh~" Kai mendesah pelan ketika ciuman kami berakhir. Nafasnya menderu. Ini adalah pagi paling indah dalam hidupku. **Aku memilikinya**.

"Sehunnie.." Kai menarik tengkukku sehingga jarak tubuh naked kami makin tipis.

**CHUU~~**

Kai menyatukan kembali bibir kami dan ciuman kali ini makin panas. Suara kecipak salvia dan lidah kami saling berbelit menyalurkan hasrat yang selama ini terpendam. Mata kami saling terpejam. Kurengkuh erat tubuhnya yang pas dalam pelukanku.

Aku tak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir begitusaja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OH SEHUN!" tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar **suara Park Chanyeol** berada disampingku!

Aku serasa terjun dari jurang bro! Bayangin! Bayangin! Gimana rasanya kepergok ortu orang yang baru aja kita 'itu'-in!

**Aku belom ciap!** Umma tolongin Thehun! Thehun gak mau remuk dihajar naga lagi hiks.. hiks..

Entah kenapa tubuhku seakan kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Berat sekali. Mataku juga terpejam erat sekali tak dapat dibuka. Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Aku panic sekali!

**Apa olahraga ranjang hebat bisa berefek keletihan luar biasa seperti ini?!**

"OH SEHUUNN!" **Aaaa!** Itu suara Kris naga! Aku ingin menggerakkan kakiku untuk bersembunyi namun **nihil**?!

Entah mengapa aku merasakan deru angin dari belakangku.

Tunggu! Aku tidak lagi merasakan empuknya kasur! Aku merasa tidak berpijak sama sekali.

Ini seperti aku perlahan jatuh!

Yah! Andwae!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA… TOLONG AKU!"

**BRRRRRUUUUUAAKKKGGGGGHHH!**

Akh! Aku terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi dan tubuhku terbanting disuatu tempat yang keras dan dingin.

Kurasa darah mengalir dari pelipisku cukup banyak menggenangi lantai dingin itu hingga kepipiku.

Dan cahaya matahari amat silau menerpa meski kelopak mataku terpejam.

**Silau..**

Makin lama meredup. Kemudian angin sejuk berhembus menyisir rambut brownku..

Semakin dingin.. kemudian.. **Gelap.**

**Hanya Gelap.**

**Akhirnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kelanjutannya..**

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

**Oke.. **saatnya FF Black Sexy ini **Hiatus..**

Mian yang kecewa, tapi aku bakal sempetin update kalo bisa kok!

Itu Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh kenapa hayoo?

Terus suara KrisYeol tiba-tiba disebelah HunKai bener-bener ngagetin!

Mata Sehun gak bisa dibuka waktu jatuh? Darah mengalir menggenangi?

Review oke! Aku tunggu jawaban-jawaban gokil kalian! :D


End file.
